Naruko VS The Girls of Class 3A
by Lazy Hermit
Summary: Naruto get's assigned a new mission. He must stay in his sexy jutsu form and protect the middle school of Mahora Academy. But no one is to find out. Can Naruto keep his secret or will the girls of 3-A find out? Up for ADOPTION.
1. Naruko's Under Cover Mission Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

A/N: Naruto is 13 in this. This will be a Naruto/Asuna fic since I haven't read one of those yet. Also there will be a vote for Negi's pairing later on. This will take place during the Mahora Festival.

Naruko V.S. The Girls of Class 3-A

* * *

"Baa-Chan! You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked, stepping into the room.

On reflex Tsunade threw a book a Naruto, who ducked. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to see a blonde haired boy, wearing a godawful orange jumpsuit, that just begged to be burned. The cursed necklace she had given him around his neck. He was the only reason she really became hokage, damn him for making her change her mind. "Yes I have a top secret mission for you."

"Really cool so what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I received a message from an old friend saying they needed some help. So I'm going to send you. This mission could take awhile depending on how long they need you. Here are the details." Tsunade said, handing over a scroll.

Naruto quickly unraveled the scroll to skim over the contents within.

_Mission Rank: A_

_Mission: You are to guard a school called Mahora Academy located in Japan, during the festival that will be going on over the next few days. This is an undercover mission so you will have to attend as a girl namely 'Oiroke no Jutsu' for the entire mission. You are not allowed to let anyone know who or what you are. The Dean of the school shall give you more details when you get there. _

_Signed: Tsunade the Godaime Hokage_

"You want me to use the **Oiroke no Jutsu**!" Naruto blurted out.

"Yes that is why your the only one who can do this mission." Tsunade said.

"Couldn't you.. Oh let's say have a GIRL go on this mission?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but sadly all of the girls who could do this mission are on another mission at this current time, and this is urgent." Tsunade sighed, pouring another cup of sake.

"B-B-But I don't wanna." Naruto whined.

A vain appeared on Tsunade's forehead as she listened to the brat whine. "Naruto who is Hokage?"

"You." Naruto sighed.

"Good, now who gives the orders that you must follow?" Tsunade asked.

"You." Naruto sighed.

"YOUR TAKING THE DAMN MISSION!" Tsunade shouted.

"Fine." Naruto groaned.

"Now get packed, your leaving tomorrow morning." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

A huge smile appeared on the boy's face as he walked out of the room. Tsunade smiled watching the boy leave, no matter how annoying he was that smile was contagious. She then looked down at all the paperwork on her desk and a frown appeared. "I am going to make that brat pay when he get's back."

* * *

"Hmm... I wonder what I should do?" Naruto thought, with his arms behind his head. The usual smile plastered on his face. "Maybe I should go see Ero-Sennin for some last minute training, or maybe go see if I can get Sakura-Chan to go on a date with me..."

Naruto looked around and realized that he had mindlessly walked to Ichiraku Ramen. His stomach started to grumble as he smelt the heavenly scent that Ramen brought. Naruto walked into the stand and was greeted by Teuchi the owner of the stand, and Ayame his daughter.

"Hey Naruto-Kun you want the usual?" Ayame asked.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, plopping down on one of the stools.

"It will be right up." Ayame said, starting on Naruto's large order.

"How have you been Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Great I just got another mission from Baa-Chan to." Naruto said. "It's going to take awhile to..."

"Then when you get back you better order enough to make up for the time you was gone." Teuchi said.

"Don't worry I will." Naruto grinned.

"Here you go Naruto-Kun." Ayame said, handing Naruto a bowl of Miso, Beef, and Pork Ramen.

"Thanks your the best Ayame-Neechan!" Naruto grinned, pulling a pair of chopsticks. With in a matter of seconds the three bowls were scarfed down. After the bowls of ramen were licked clean Naruto laid the money of the counter, and jumped down from his stool. "I'll see ya later." He said, walking out of the stand.

"See you later Naruto-Kun." Ayame said, taking the bowls off the counter.

"Now that my belly's full I think I'm going to go find Ero-Sennin... Hot Springs here I come!" Naruto thought, leaping up to the roofs of Konoha.

Nearing the hot springs a devilish grin appeared on Naruto face. "Hehehe... Maybe I should practice before tomorrow. Wouldn't want the Jutsu to be expelled on accident." He jumped down near the hot springs, looking around to make sure no one was watching he ran through his hand sign's. **"Oiroke no Jutsu**!**"**A cloud of smoke covered the ninja. When the smoke dissipated a curvy twin-tailed blonde, blue eyed, and whisker marked Naruko stood. "Now to find Ero-Sennin."

Naruko walked around to the back of the hot springs where the female side of the springs was. She giggled when she saw the toad sannin up to his usual antics. Jiraiya was taking notes, with a perverted grin on his face.

"Mo Jiraiya-Kun why do you do this to me? Ain't I enough for you?" Naruko pouted.

Jiraiya froze. His head swiveled around to see a sexy blonde woman dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Hmmmm... For some reason he felt that he should avoid the temptation, but damn was that girl smokin!! Jiraiya pounced from his position and wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder. "Why hello there. Want to go get some drinks? I'm paying!"

The girls face immediately turned from that of an goddess to that of a devil. "No wonder they call you Ero-Sennin. Your such a perv!" She giggled. Taking in a deep breath she screamed at the top of her lungs. "KYAA!!! PERVERT!!"

A large killer intent erupted from the hot springs. The women who stormed out of the hot springs all happened to be kunoichi making it ten times worse for Jiraiya as they launched Kunai and many other sharp object at him, mainly below the belt.

"Smell you later Ero-Sennin!" Naruko waved.

"NARUTO!!" Jiraiya shouted, running away from the mob of furious kunoichi. "I'll get you for this!"

"Well that takes care of Ero-Sennin...." Naruto thought, releasing the jutsu. He looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. "Might as well call it a night."

* * *

The next morning...

Naruto awoke to the worst thing ever invented an alarm clock. He slammed his fist down on the clock turning it off. His eyes wondered around the room, as he stretched. Naruto threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed. Stumbling around Naruto got his usual orange jumpsuit on. After that he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of instant ramen, and pulled out a milk that expiration date was way passed. Opening the carton Naruto took a whiff of the rotten substance.

"Smells ok to me." Naruto thought, chugging the milk. "Hmmm... Chunky."

After Naruto finished his ramen, he looked at the clock to see that it was time to go. "Better head out." He thought. Naruto left his apartment, jumping from roof top to roof top until he stopped in front of the main gate. Tsunade was already there waiting for him.

"You made it brat." Tsunade said, walking over to him. There was a strange gleam in her eyes.

"So how do I get there? I've never heard of a place called Japan before." Naruto chuckled, sweating under the gaze Tsunade was giving him.

"Close your eyes." Tsunade smirked.

"Eh, Why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Close them or I'll make you close them, either way works for me." Tsunade grinned.

"OK, ok like this?" Naruto asked.

"Uhuh. Now stay like that." Tsunade said.

The world around Naruto became blank as he blacked out from a blow to the back of the head. When he opened his eyes Naruto was in an office, but not the Hokages. This one was bigger and more luxurious. He blanked several times looking around.

"Ohohohoho I see your awake." An old man said, who's bald head was in the shape of a bean and earlobes were stretched out to the size of saucers. His eyebrow's were also really long. "Your probably wondering how you got here aren't you?"

Naruto nodded to stunned for words.

"It was magic." The old man said.

Naruto broke out into a fit of laughter. "Riiiiggggghhhhhttt good one old man you got me."

"Oh I am very serious. Here let me show you." The old man said, flicking his fingers. A small orange flame danced on top of his fingertips. "Is this enough proof for you?"

Naruto stared at the flames like a child would through a window at a new toy. "COOL!! Teach me that!"

"I could, but that is not what we're here to discuss right now is it?" The old man asked, dispelling the fire.

"Right the mission!" Naruto said.

"I'll start off by introducing my self. I am Konoemon Konoe the Dean of Mahora Academy. Most of the students of this school do not know about magic or the magical world, so try not to stand out to much. Also all of the teachers do know about magic so if you have any questions ask them. Oh and as I sent in a document only girls are allowed in this school. I assume you have someway of doing that?" Konoe asked.

Naruto nodded. **"Oiroke no Jutsu!" **After the smoke died down Naruto's female version Naruko stood in her orange jumpsuit. She winked at the Dean.

"I see you will fit in perfectly. Well since school is about to begin I'll give you your class schedule, and dorm room number. I'm sure your roommates will be very delighted." Konoe said, handing Naruko her schedule.

"Homeroom Class 3-A." Naruko said, looking over the schedule. "Teacher Negi Springfield."

"Oh and before you go let me warn you that class is very energetic you might have some trouble with it. The teacher is only ten after all." Konoe chuckled.

"Ten! What the heck is a ten year old teaching for?" Naruko shouted.

"What is a thirteen year old doing as a ninja? I assure you Negi-Kun is an excellent teacher, he is also a mage." Konoe said.

"A mage huh?" Naruko grinned.

"He is still in training, but he could also probably teach you the basics." Konoe said.

"Awesome!" Naruko said, pumping her fist in the air in Naruto like fashion.

The bell for school to start rang. There was a light knock on the door, then a woman with long blue hair , with big breast walked in. "Oh Shizuna-San good you are here. Could you take...."

"Call me Naruko." Naruko said, bowing to them.

Konoe nodded. "Could you take Naruko-Chan here to her class."

"Sure which class is it?" Shizuna asked, with a warm smile.

"Negi-Kun's class." Konoe said.

"Oh my." Shizuna said. "Naruko-San would you come with me?"

Naruko followed Shizuna out the door. "Hohoho... I forgot to ask the boy something." Konoe said, running his hand down his beard.

* * *

"Negi-Baka I can't believe you crawled into my bed again!" A girl with to orange twin-tails that were tied up by bells yelled. The girl had a blue and green eye making her a heterochromia.

"I'm sorry Asuna-San but you know I can't help it!" Negi said in defense.

"We're going to be late if you two keeping bickering like a old married couple." Konoka giggled, skating next to the two on her roller blades.

"We're not that way!" Negi and Asuna shouted, running even faster.

Konoka giggled, watching her friends arguing with each other.

At school Negi entered the classroom, setting off traps the Narutaki twins had set up. With Evangeline A.K. McDowell's brutal training sessions Negi easily dodged the simple minded traps of an eraser falling from the door, followed by a bucket of water, then three suction cup arrows shooting at him. The twins frowned seeing that their traps had been sprung, but they immediately cheered back up coming up with plans for their next attempt. As usual class 3-A was in an uproar as Asuna and the shotacon of a class president Ayaka Yukihiro got into a fight. The rest of the girls were making bets on who would win, while the journalist Kazumi Asakura of the group was keeping track of the bets.

"Ahem." Negi coughed, trying to get the attention of the girls. None of them listened. "AHEM!" He shouted.

The girls quieted down going to their seats.

"Thank you." Negi said, bowing to the class. Before Negi could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Negi-Kun I have a new student for you." Shizuka-Sensei said, opening the door open.

Chatter went up around the room as the girls began to whisper about who the new student could.

"Really? I don't remember hearing anything about a new student." Negi said.

"That's because you weren't, she just came today without earlier notice. You can come in now." Shizuka said.

A girl with blonde hair pulled back into twin-tails who had a huge grin on her face walked into the room. She had sky blue eyes, with strange whisker marks on her cheeks. The girls skin had a nice tan to it, and her body was at the top of the girls ranking list, probably equaling Chizuru's size. The girls in the class who were on the small side began rubbing their own breast envious at the new girls size. Naruko looked around the room she then heard something say **"Fiannly some real prey!! I can't wait to tear into them!"**

A shiver ran down the spines of the martial artist group. That group consisted of Mana Tatsumiya, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Kaede Nagase, Chao Lingshen, Ku Fei, and Asuna Kagurazaka. A few others who also felt something strange about the blonde consisted of Haruna Saotome, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki, and the vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell and robot partner Chichamaru Karakuri.

"Would you introduce yourself to the class?" Negi asked.

The class became deadly silent, listening in on what the blonde had to say.

The grin on the blonde girls face grew wider hitting her eyes. "The names Uzumaki Naruko. I like ramen, and my precious people. My favorite hobby is pulling pranks on people. Things I hate, people who judge others before they get to know them and a certain Uchiha teme."

As soon as Naruko was done the girls of Class 3-A pounced.

"Where you from?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are those whisker marks real?"

"What's the biggest prank you've ever pulled?"

Stars were spinning around Naruko's head as the girls continued to bombarded her with questions.

"Everyone that's enough go back to your seats. You can ask Naruko-San those questions later. Right now we need to start class." Negi said, only to be ignored.

Naruko felt someone grabbing her breast, as she tried to answer the questions.

"Ummm."

"Ahhhh."

"Ehhhh."

'Crap, if I don't get these girls away their going to dispel my jutsu!' Naruto thought. 'No wonder Jiji said they were energetic!'

After a few more minutes the girls got bored with asking Naruko questions that she never answered. 'Whew that was a close one.' Naruto sighed to himself.

* * *

After school...

"Which room number do you have Naruko-San?" Konoka asked, putting her skates on.

"Ummm... 302.(Don't know the real number.)" Naruko said, looking down at her paper.

"Then we're roomies! That's my room to. Also Asuna's and Negi's." Konoka said, giving off one of her warm smiles.

'Wow she's really cute.' Naruto thought to himself. 'No you like Sakura-Chan!'

"Asuna? Sorry I didn't get most of the names, who was that again." Naruko asked.

"There she is over there with Negi-Kun." Konoka said, pointing at Asuna, who was lifting Negi off the ground.

"Asuna-Chan! Guess what! Naruko-Chan is our new roommate!" Konoka shouted.

"Huh? Do we even have enough room for another?" Asuna asked, in an agitated tone.

Konoka tapped her finger to her chin. "We can think of something. If anything Negi-Kun can sleep in your bed, or mine. Or if you want to Naruko-Chan you could sleep with one of us to."

Naruko froze. 'Sleep together?' Naruto thought, fantasies running through his mind.

"Let's go!" Nodoka said, pulling Naruko along.

"Hey wait for us!" Asuna said.

In the dorm room, Naruko lay on the couch, falling asleep. Negi had made a bed up in the loft part of the room.

"Good night Naruko-Chan, Asuna-Chan, Negi-Kun." Konoka said.

"Good night Konoka-Chan, Naruko-Chan, Negi-Bozu." Asuna yawned.

"Good night Asuna-San, Konoka-San, Naruko-San." Negi mumbled.

"Zzz." There was a small snoring sound heard from where the new student lay.

* * *

Alright my third fic! This one will be the one that will only be updated once every month, unless I get bored and just randomly decide to update it. Trying to cut back on language so tell me if I need to switch rating.

Review!!

l

\/


	2. Naruko's Mission Failed! Already?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

**More need to know info:** Kyuubi will be a male pervert! Also if enough viewer's agree I might give Naruto a harem with Asuna main. So tell me in your reviews if you want him to. That is all for now, enjoy!

Naruko Under Cover Mission Failed! Already?

* * *

"_Today's the last day of the festival... If I don't tell him this year, when will I ever?"_

"_I, um, um that is I... I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE!!" Asuna shouted. _

"_I'm glad, cause the truth is I care about you..." Asuna looked up at the person. "WHAH!!" She shouted, she couldn't really see the person at all, but for some reason she could see whisker marks on the person's cheeks. _

Asuna awoke to the faint smell of ramen, and a foreign warmth against her body. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the warmth, forgetting about the dream she had. 'Mmm... This is nice... Wait! I swear I am soo going to kill Negi how dare he crawl into my bed again!'

Asuna cracked her eyes open, expecting to see Negi sleeping next to her, but wasn't because Negi was still sleeping up in his own bed for once. Beside her lay a blonde boy, maybe a few year's younger than her sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. Asuna was about to scream when she saw the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. Maybe it was because she was used to Negi sleeping in her bed, or maybe it was her fascination with the boy's whisker's, or from her still being only half awake, heck it might even be why everyone called her Baka Red the leader of the Baka Ranger's. She just laid there starring at the blonde boy 'Wow he looks a lot like Naruko-Chan...'

The sleeping boy began to stir. His lids began to open revealing sky blue orbs. The two's gazes met a blush spread across their faces. 'Wow she looks like a tenshi.' Naruto thought to himself. Then reality hit him, he was laying in Asuna's bed. "G-Good morning Asuna-San."

The scream that had been waiting to be released finally was. "KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !!" Asuna's scream awoke anyone who was within a 100 mile radius.

"What's wrong Asuna-San?" Negi shouted, on high alert.

Konoka lazily rubbed her eyes already used to Asuna's morning wake up call. "Moh Asuna-Chan do you always have to scream? You should be used to Negi crawling into your bed by now." She looked up to see that Negi was not where she thought he was. Curiously Konoka got out of bed and looked up to her best friends. Asuna was at the end of the bed with her cover's pulled to her. A blonde boy was at the other end rubbing the back of his head.

"How the heck do you know my name!? No how did you get in here!? And why the hell are you sleeping in my bed!?" Asuna shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down his body to see that his jutsu had been dispelled sometime during the night. "Oh crap."

Being the short tempered type Asuna was she pulled out Negi's pactio card and shouted "Adeat!" A harisen appeared in her hand. "Wham!" Naruto went sailing across the room in the wall. Asuna jumped down out of her bed, stomping over to the blonde.

"Oujo-Sama! Are you ok!" Setsuna shouted frantically, running into the room. When she saw the blonde boy, Setsuna unsheathed her katana getting ready to strike the blonde.

Negi had his staff out ready to aide Asuna when Konoka got in between them and started rubbing the boys whiskers.

"Oujo-Sama!" Setsuna protested. "Set-Chan you know I hate it when you call me that." Konoka smiled, making Setsuna flustered.

The boy started purring, becoming putty in Konoka's hands. One word went through the heads of the girls in the room. "Kawaii!!"

After a few more ministrations Konoka stopped, eying the boy. Naruto began to fidget under her gaze. "Your Naruko-Chan aren't you?" Konoka asked in a more knowing than asking way. The boy nodded. 'Damn I won't be able to get anything past her.' Konoka's smile lit up the room. "I'll get the tea started."

Naruto gave her a dumbstruck look.

"It's going to take awhile to explain, won't it?" Konoka said.

Naruto began to fidget his gaze shifting around the room. 'Crap what should I do? Baa-Chan would probably kill me if she finds out I've already failed! Should I risk it and tell them? Maybe they can keep it a secret and I won't have to worry about Baa-Chan!' His jailer began to laugh in the back of his mind. **"Hahahaha. I like these girls! Hahahaha."**

"YOU! You have something to to do whit this!" Naruto shouted in the back of his mind.

"**Only trying to find you a mate kit, although I wasn't expecting your henge to disperse. This girl has more to her than meets the eye. You should take her and make her yours!" **Kyuubisaid.

"Nani! I don't need your help! Besides I have Sakura-Chan! Keep your nose out of my personal life fur ball!" Naruto protested.

"**That flat chested banshee is to gun ho about that thief called an **_**Uchiha**_**. She doesn't deserve you kit! Heck why don't you take all of them! That's what I did when ever I saw a vixen I fancied."** Kyuubi said.

"What! Don't talk bad about Sakura-Chan! I love her!" Naruto shouted.

While Naruto's mind was in turmoil. Outside the girls and Negi were starring at him. Asuna waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. "Hello anybody there?" she asked. Naruto face continued to stare out into space. "That's it I'm going to hit him! That should wake him up!" Asuna growled. Filling his death near approach Naruto left his consciousness returning to the outside world. He grabbed Asuna's fist that was aimed for his head.

"Wha!!" Asuna shouted, shocked that the blonde could easily block her attack.

Naruto grinned. "So where should I start?"

"What's your real name?" Konoka asked. "Or do you want me to continue calling you Naruko-Chan?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said.

"How can you turn into a girl?" Negi asked, fascinated.

"With my **Oiroke no Jutsu **of course." Naruto grinned.

"Jutsu? Then your a ninja?" Setsuna asked.

"Yep!" Naruto shouted.

"Judging from the aura around you I would say your from the elemental countries, within one of the magical worlds." Setsuna said in a matter of fact way.

"Konohagakure no Sato!" Naruto said. "And one day I'm going to be Hokage! How did you know this anyway?"

"The leader of the village I see. I myself am a Hanyou and know much about the different world's. So what mission brings you all the way from Konoha to this school?" Setsuna asked, ready to unsheathe her katana if he gave an inadequate answer.

"I am here to guard the school during the festival. Well I guess I already failed at that since you guys know my real Identity. I should go now I shouldn't have even told you all what I did..." Naruto sighed.

"Why? I already know about Neg-Bozu's secret. What's the big deal about us knowing your secret?" Asuna asked. 'Jeez I'm getting way to used to this crap if I accept ninja's who can turn into girls...'

"You mean you won't tell about me?" Naruto asked, with hope in his eyes. He really didn't want to get punished by Tsunade for failing.

"Of course we won't tell! I mean we're roomies!" Konoka said.

"Can we at least tell the others?" Negi asked.

"NO! No one else can find out about me!I'm already in high risk with you all knowing!" Naruto said, becoming desperate.

"I'm at risk of becoming an ermine if my secret is found out." Negi said.

"Yeah well I could be killed or worst get the crap beat out of my by Baa-Chan!!" Naruto shuddered.

"Ok, ok we won't tell anyone, but I warn you I'm watching you!" Asuna said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Good." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Now let's get ready for class. I'm sure today is going to be really fun!" Konoka said.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted, turning back into his female counter part. Naruko was already in the Maharo Academy uniform.

Setsuna eyed Naruto's handy work. "That is a very well made henge."

"My own invention." Naruko grinned. "Even got the Sandaime Hokage with this jutsu."

Setsuna looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well I'm going to go look around. Need to scope out the area." Naruko said, leaving the room.

"What's wrong Set-Chan?" Konoka asked. While Setsuna was still in a daze.

"We need to be careful around Uzumaki-Dono." Setsuna said.

"Why? He seemed like an annoying brat to me." Asuna said.

"Just trust me." Setsuna said.

"Jeez Set-Chan you need to learn how to relax I'm sure Naruto-Kun is a nice person." Konoka said.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Setsuna said. "Something about him give's me a bad vibe."

"Yeah, yeah can we get to class now?" Asuna yawned.

* * *

In the class of 3-A...

The girls had decided on doing a haunted house for their class. They we're working on the props during lunch. Naruko was shaking a bit as she helped paint the entrance. Why did it have to be something that was related to ghost?

"Hey Naruko-Chan have you met Sayo-Chan our ghost classmate?" Asukura asked.

"G-G-Ghost?" Naruko stuttered.

"Yeah she's right behind you." Asukura said.

Naruko mechanically turned her head around, scarred of what might be behind her. "Hello." A girl that was translucent said, waving to Naruko. Within that second Naruko was over in a corner of the room in the Fidel position muttering something about ghost aren't real.

'Oh my God! He's scared of ghost!' Asuna thought, laughing out loud.

"What's wrong Naruko-San?" Nodoka asked.

"Nothing..." Naruko mumbled, starting to suck on her thumb.

"I'm sorry!" Sayo said, on the verge of tears. "I'll disappear now since no one wants me around."

"No don't leave Sayo-Chan." Asakura said. "I'm sure Naruko-Chan is only a little shocked."

"Scardy cat." Asuna whispered into Naruko's ear. Naruko glared at her, then stood up slowly approaching Sayo. 'Wow she doesn't seem that scary at all!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Sorry about that." Naruko giggled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's ok I'm used to it." Sayo said.

"Hey everybody big news! Take a look at this!" Makie said, holding up a newspaper. "It says here that if you under the world tree then your love will totally come true!"

"No way." Yuna said.

"You know I heard about a girl who confessed under the tree last year and the guy totally said yes and they've been in love ever since." Misora said.

While the other girls were talking about who the could confess to Konoka, Setsuna, and Asuna were having their own little discussion about it.

"Do you have anyone you like Set-Chan?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna froze, a small blush going across her cheeks. "U-Um uh What about you Asuna-San don't you like Takahata-Sensei?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"Yeah Asuna-Chan you should so confess to Takahata-Sensei!" Konoka said. "I know you'll probably do what you did last year, but come on I'm sure you can do it this year or maybe the year after or the next or...."

"OK we get the point!" Asuna shouted in embarrassment.

'I wish Sakura-Chan was here...' Naruto sighed to himself. On the inside a certain fox had listened in on the entire subject gaining as much information as he could, and was coming up with his own plans. '**You won't even know what hit you kit!'**

* * *

After School...

Naruko was walking... Er... being dragged around by Konoka and Setsuna. The girls sighed as they saw Asuna lose yet another good chance of Asuna asking Takahata out. Asuna came running up to them.

"I'm such an idiot.." Asuna sighed.

"You just missed a _perfect chance!_" Konoka pouted.

"Your usually so brave to..." Setsuna sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You were watching!" Asuna shouted.

"How about this Ane-San. You get a little training in before the real deal?" A white ferret said, appearing on top of Setsuna's head. He had a cigarette in his paw.

"Woah! It talks!" Naruko said.

"I am very offended by that." Kamo said. "Ignoring the blondy I know just the perfect training."

They walked back to their room, with Naruko eying the ermine.

"Now that no one can see.. Tada!" Kamo said, pulling out a bottle that had red and blue pills in it. "This here is Age Misrepresentation pastilles... Red and Blue drops."

Konoka took the bottle away from Kamo with stars in her eyes.

"Now let me explain how they work the red ones make you older, and the blue ones make you younger. Only pop one in at a time." Kamo warned.

"Like this." Konoka said, eating a red one. In a poof of smoke an eighteen year old Konoka stood.

"Cool Set-Chan you have to try this!" Konoka said, shoving a blue pill in Setsuna's mouth. She then ate one herself. "Set-Chan you look so Kawaii!"

"Stop that you two!" Asuna sweat dropped as Konoka ran around the room, pulling Setsuna along with her. "And YOU shouldn't you turn back into a guy by now! It feels so weird knowing your a guy, but seeing you as a girl."

"I'm staying like this encase anyone is watching, you can never be to careful." Naruko said. "Beside's I need to find out how long I can stay in this form. I don't want something like this morning happening again in the middle of class."

"Wow I never thought about it that way... Your smarter than you look." Asuna said.

"Hey Kamo-Kun couldn't Naruto-Kun or Negi-Kun use these to turn into a 30-year-old man and go on a date with Asuna-Chan?" Konoka asked.

"I will be a little busy..." Negi sighed.

"I could do it." Naruko said. "I'll be your training date."

"Thanks..." Asuna said. Then I thought came to her, 'I can learn more about him this way.'

"I love these pills Kamo-Kun!" A 21-year-old Konoka said, striking a pose. She was in nothing but her underwear and a bra.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kamo said, giving a thumbs up.

Naruko passed out with a nose bleed, making her lose the henge. **"Sigh... I'm going to have to train the kit in the ways of women..." **Kyuubi sighed.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Jeez where is he?" Asuna sighed. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Sorry did I make you wait long?" A husky voice asked from behind her.

A very noticeable blush spread across Asuna's cheeks. She turned around to see a man who looked to be in his early twenties in front of her. He had spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The most noticeable thing was the whiskers on his cheeks. Asuna stared at them for a few minutes, then looked at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of baggy jeans that had holes in them, and an black with orange pinstripes on the sleeves jacket that was unzipped showing a white t-shirt underneath, that showed his toned abs. Asuna's blush darkened as she ogled his body. Her eyes went back to staring at his whisker marks for some reason they, just seemed so familiar.

"Asuna-San?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "The pills couldn't turn me into a 30-year-old, but at least we got it in the 20's!" He grinned.

Asuna snapped out of her daze. "Whatever let's just get this over with already."

"**Kit do exactly as I say or you will surely ruin everything!" **Kyuubi said, in the back of Naruto's mind.

* * *

Hehehe Asuna's already having dreams about our blonde knucklehead, wonder what will happen on their date?

Review!!

l

\/


	3. Who's the Hottie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!!

AHEM! ATTENTION EVERYONE!! I would like to thank _**Agurra of the Darkness**_ for helping me with ideas in this chapter. You should all check out his story's!

It is official Naruto will have a harem except it will be a small one, since I want to focus more on the love than the quantity. Now on with the story!! (Remember Naruto looks around the age of 21, like a clone of the Yon with whiskers.)

Who's the Hottie?

* * *

"Set-Chan move over a bit I can't see!" Konoka whispered, trying to get a better view of the pretend date.

"Gomen Oujo-Sama." Setsuna said, sliding over a bit.

"Set-Chan... What did I say about you calling me that?" Konoka said, with a smile that had a darker meaning behind it.

"Gomen Ou.. Kono-Chan." Setsuna mumbled.

"There that's better, but you don't need to keep apologizing all the time." Konoka said.

"Go..." Setsuna immediately stopped feeling a dark aura next to her. She looked over at Konoka and saw the usual angelic smile. She shivered then went back to watching the 'date.'

"This is wrong Kamo-Kun this is evasion of privacy! I thought you said this was an emergency! We should leave Asuna-San and Naruto-San alone." Negi said, about ready to walk away.

"This is an emergency Aniki you need to learn these things anyway." Kamo said. 'I sure hope ninja boy over there can pull this off... I wasn't able to bug him before the date...' he thought to himself.

"Don't they look so cute together Set-Chan?" Konoka asked.

"H-Hai!" Setsuna said.

"Hehehe this is going to be interesting." Kamo smirked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

The two on said date were oblivious to the peepers, who were easily seen by everyone else in the vicinity.

"I can't do that!" Naruto shouted inside his mind.

"**Kit, trust me this girl will love it... And it will be training for you."** Kyuubi said.

"B-But how do you know? I've never even used magic before! How do you know I have wind affinity?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit I have not lived as long as I have to not know about magic, and being locked up in your stomach for so damn long I think I know what I'm talking about." **Kyuubi said. **"Now get training, here I'll even help you the first time." **

Naruto nodded, not realizing he was starring off into space, which to be in Asuna's direction.

'Oh my God! He is so Ho... No don't think like that Baka! You have Takahata-Sensei! Besides that isn't even what he really looks like.' Asuna mind was in turmoil of trying to keep her mind off the blonde. She looked over her shoulder to see that he was starring at her. She began to feel a little nervous under his gaze. "Oi! What are you staring at?" Asuna asked a little irritated.

"**Ok kit first test! Say EXACTLY what I say, or you'll ruin this before it even get's started."** Kyuubi.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the fox. The fox stared at Naruto for awhile with a look that demanded Naruto to listen. "Ok, ok! I will! Jeez stupid fur ball..."

Naruto looked into Asuna's eyes. A foxy grin appeared on his features, making him look more feral. "You of course. I can't help losing myself in your beauty."

Asuna blushed deepened. 'Wow that was really corny, why the heck is it working on me?' "B-Baka."

"**Smooth kit now do what I told you earlier!"** Kyuubi said.

Asuna turned around to begin walking again. She continued to look over her shoulder to see Naruto grinning at her. A little embarrassed Asuna quickened her pace, which Naruto easily matched.

"**Do it now kit! NOW!" **Kyuubi roared.

Naruto hesitated as he began the chant the had Kyuubi told him. When he was finished a gust of wind blew lifting Asuna's skirt. Asuna froze, then turned her head to glare at Naruto. "You saw nothing. Kaphish?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously not wanting to feel the wrath of an enraged woman. He had felt enough of Sakura's punches for a life time. In his mind he could her the fox roaring in laughter.

"**Hahaha! Fox printed. Ah perfect! Kit I officially grant you permission to jump this vixen." **Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto became bright red. "That didn't work at all! In fact I think she hates me now."

"**Trust me Kit this is a full proof plan." **Kyuubi said.** '...besides I need my fun to.' **The Fox thought to himself. **"Oh and to let you know you have followers."**

"Eh, Really I don't sense anyone." Naruto said.

"**That is because you are an idiot. Look behind you and you will see them in plain sight."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto did as the fox said and looked behind him. In deed there were four people watching them. 'Hehehe looks like I got my first targets." Naruto grinned, plans for pranks running through his brain at hundred miles an hour.

"Crap he saw us." Kamo said.

"Ah Phewie." Konoka pouted, thinking her fun was ruined for the day.

"Is he grinning at us?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh-huh." Negi nodded. He gulped thinking his new student was going to do something to them, but to his surprise the blonde turned around and walked back up to his date.

"This is bad." Setsuna said.

"Gee, You think?" Kamo said.

They continued watching fearing what the blonde would do to them.

* * *

Deep within the Robotics Club...

A robot in the shape of a ship was connected to a bunch of wires keeping it in midair. The ship was all black. It looked rather docile on the outside, but on the inside many different types of weapons were stored. From that of a laser gun to that of a broom to sweep the floors. This robot was made by none other than two of Negi's student's and the smartest people within Mahora.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's finally completed five days of no sleep, proximately consuming 174 energy drinks, and 363 packages of pop rocks. Oh the electric shock in your mouth! Now what should we call it Chao-Dono?" Hakase Satomi the mad scientist asked.

"Bings it is of the chacha series we shall call it 'Chacha Striker' for it's special power." Chao grinned.

"You always come up with the best names Chao-San." Satomi said.

"I know I'm just brilliant like that." Chao smirked. "Not even Negi-Bozu will be able to stop me now."

All of a sudden a blue hued glow began to emit from the ship. It's highly advanced system came to life. The robot left the room at the speed of light, ripping itself from the cords that restricted.

"Oh shit." Satomi gulped.

"What was the password you used to activate it again?" Chao asked.

"I was planning to do that now." Satomi said.

"Some times I wonder if we're to smart for our own good." Chao said, pressing a button on the wall to send the building into red alert mode.

"I wonder that everyday." Satomi said, grabbing gear to turn the robot off.

"We need to hurry. That wasn't suppose to be used until later..." Chao said.

* * *

"Your pretty good at this." Naruto grinned.

"Anything that I don't need to think on comes natural for me." Asuna said.

"Then we're the same." Naruto said.

"I don't care, could you two 'love birds' please leave your going to take everything before the festival even starts." The vender of the stand said in a very frustrated tone.

"Ah sorry 'bout that." Naruto said, putting the gun down. His stomach started to growl from hunger. "Hehehe... looks like I forgot to eat..." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Asuna giggled at his antics. "Let's go get some food over there." She pointed at a train cart shaped restaurant with a sign above that said 'Chao Bao Zi.' The place was packed with happy customers and waitresses rushing around on roller blades. Naruto noticed that the one's working at the place were some of his classmates. In fact almost everyone in his class was there.

Before they were a few feet away from the place a few of their classmates who were near noticed them.

"Hey Asuna-Chan! Who's the hottie with you?" Sakurako of the cheer leading club shouted. She winked at the blonde in a playful manner.

"He your boyfriend?" Kazumi asked, digging for information like a news reporter.

"Shuuuut Up." Asuna said in a somewhat annoyed tone. "He's not my boyfriend for your information."

"Really then can I borrow him for a bit?" Makie asked, using her gymnastics ribbon to wrap around the the blonde.

"No I want him!" Fuka of the Narutaki twins said, jumping on his back. "He's mine." The other twin twin shouted wrapping herself around his leg.

"BANG!" A small stream of smoke came out of the ground from where a bullet was imbedded in the ground.

"I will not tolerate your foolishness while I am eating." One Mana Tatsumiya said, a gun in hand that also had a bit of smoke coming out. She put the gun away in a holster that was strapped to her thigh, going back to eating a her dumplings.

The girls immediately stopped going back to what they we're doing. Asuna gave Mana an I owe you one look. Mana nodded with that usual blank stare.

"Hey Yotsuba-Chan! How's business going?" Asuna asked, sitting one of the stools.

"As good as always." Yotsuba said.

"This place is packed! How do you keep it running?" Naruto said, looking around to see all of the people who were there.

"Chao-San is normally here to help out, but she had to go to the Robotics Club for some reason." Yotsuba said. "So what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the usual." Asuna said.

Naruto was about to tell his order when the fox spoke up.** "Kit you are not getting ramen. Go with what the vixen's getting so you don't ruin this with your eating habits. You can eat ramen later." **

"I'll have what she's having." Naruto groaned.

Yotsuba nodded and went to cooking their orders. A couple of minutes later she came back with to two things of piping hot beef dumplings. "There you go."

"Itadakimasu!" The two said, starting to eat their food.

"Delicious." Naruto said. It wasn't ramen, but damn it sure was good.

All of a sudden a huge explosion could be heard near the area followed by many more that became louder. Naruto jumped from his seat to see what was attacking. "What the heck is THAT!" He shouted, as some strange foreign object was coming toward them, shooting some type of light. Naruto pulled out a kunai that was hidden within one of his pants pockets getting into a defensive stance.

"It looks like one of the Robotics Club's robots went out of control." Asuna said. All sudden one of the beams of light hit someone. A blue light surrounded the person, when the light was gone the person was standing there in a clown costume?

"What the..." Asuna said, pulling out her card. "Adeat!"

"HAHAHAHA!!" Naruto broke out into laughter, pointing at the poor sucker in the clown suit.

Asuna bopped him over the head with her harisen. "Baka this is not the time for that."

"**Now's the time to show your moves kit!" **Kyuubi said.

"Right." Naruto said, becoming serious again.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Negi asked, gripping his staff.

"Those two should be proficient in stopping it." Setsuna said. "This will be a good test to see what ability's he has."

"Asuna-Chan leave this to me!" Naruto said, running through some hand sign's, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Thirty or so clones appeared around the robot all holding a kunai.

Asuna blinked as the clones ganged up on the robot.

Farther away the kunoichi Kaede Nagase was watching the scene in awe. So many clones! She could only create sixteen herself and was proud of the feet, but here in front of her was someone who could use over thirty! She would have to find out this person's name and ask him how he was able to create so many.

Setsuna watched the scene with wide eyes, her jaw slack. She knew that many clones was definitely not natural.

"What's wrong Set-Chan?" Konoka asked.

"..."

"Ah! Did you fall for Naruto-Kun already?" Konoka giggled.

Setsuna blushed. "NO! It's just unnatural for someone to have enough chakra to be able to create that many clones. Especially someone so young. I could see someone of kage level maybe being able to create that many clones, but..." Setsuna said, becoming serious again.

"I know what you mean." A voice said from behind them.

"Gaw Mana-San don't scare me like that!" Negi said, putting his hand to his heart.

"Sorry Sensei." Mana said, bowing. "I need to talk to Setsuna-San..."

Setsuna nodded in understanding and left with Mana.

"Mou always leaving me out of the picture." Konoka pouted, crossing her arms.

* * *

Naruto growled in annoyance. Already half of his clones were turned into clowns, and he still couldn't put a scratch on the thing. "What the heck is this thing made of!?"

"Looks like you need my help after all." Asuna grinned.

"What are you going to swat at it with that paper fan?" Naruto joked.

While Asuna was fuming Naruto saw that one of the beams were aimed at her. "WATCH OUT!!" Naruto shouted, tackling her to the ground.

Time stopped as the two gazed at each other. Forgetting all about the robot that was on a rampage 'What is this feeling?' Asuna thought, feeling a strange sensation coursing through her body. 'Wow she's really cute.' Naruto thought. He felt something very soft under his hand. A blush appeared on her face as she felt something touching a very sensitive area. She looked down to see that Naruto's hand was touching her left breast. A tick mark grew on face as the blush became more noticeable. "BAKA!!" She shouted, hitting Naruto with her fan.

Fortunately or not Naruto crashed into the robot, making it stop long enough for the rest of his clones to tackle it.

"We'll take it from here!" Chao said, appearing in front of all the Naruto's.

In a matter of minutes the robot was dismantled and carried back to the Robotics Club head quarters.

"Thank you." Satomi said.

"No problem..." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Once the Robotics Club was gone people went back to doing whatever they were doing, pretending that nothing happened. One of Naruto's new classmates Kaede came up to them.

"How did you do that? De Gozaru" Kaede asked.

"What?" Naruto asked, trying to vain innocence. He had completely forgot he was supposed stay undercover on this mission, and he had basically showed everyone he was a ninja. "Stupid fur ball why didn't you stop me?" Naruto asked in his mind.

"**Didn't feel like it." **Kyuubi shrugged. Naruto glared at the fox, then was sent back out of his mind.

"Make that many clones! I myself can only make sixteen at most. De Gozaru" Kaede said, stepping into Naruto's personal space.

"Your a ninja to?" Naruto asked in surprise, backing away.

"**Kit she is not from the elemental nations be careful what you say." **Kyuubi warned. **"Also I sense your date is getting annoyed I would wrap this up if I were you." **Naruto looked over his shoulder to see see a rather unpleasant look on Asuna's face.

Kaede nodded. "Though I'm still only in training..."

"Well I would chat more, but my date seems to be getting a bit impatient." Naruto said, tilting his head in Asuna's direction.

"Wha?" Asuna said. 'Jeez why is he bothering me so much? He's worse than when Negi.'

"Sorry for interrupting. Hopefully I'll see you at a later. De Gozaru" Kaede said. She winked at Asuna, with a mischievous smirk on her face. Then left leaving the two alone. When she was out of view Naruto turned to face Asuna.

"I guess the dates over..." Naruto sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Asuna asked.

"Well because I..." Naruto started.

"Hey I want to go somewhere, will you take me there?" Asuna asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said, already becoming his usual energetic self. "So where do you want to go?"

"To the world tree." Asuna grinned, pointing at the giant tree.

When they got near the tree Naruto's jaw dropped. The thing was massive! He had seen a lot of giant tree's before, but this topped them all! Asuna looked over at Naruto and grinned.

"I know what your thinking. 'It's Huge.' Right?" Asuna asked. "Hey let's sit on one of the branch's you can see the entire campus from up there."

Naruto nodded. He picked her up bridal style and jumped up into one of the middle branch's. "You didn't have to pick me up! Baka!" Asuna blushed, as Naruto sat her down. For some reason she couldn't hit him like she normally would.

"What I didn't want to make my Hime climb." Naruto grinned.

Asuna averted her gaze blushing like mad. "Wow you really can see the entire town from here." Naruto whispered.

The sun was beginning to set making a very romantic setting around them. "Yeah." Asuna whispered. The two stayed in silence looking out at the campus, and the people the size of ants run around. Several minutes later Naruto shifted his gaze to the girl next to him. A breeze came through making the bells in her hair jingle. One word ran through his head as he continued to gaze at her 'Beautiful.' He had completely forgotten about a certain pink haired kunoichi. Asuna's gaze slowly shifted toward the blonde next to her. She noticed that he was back to his smaller version. 'the pills must have worn off.' she thought to herself. Even without the magic pills he was only a little shorter than her and was still really cute.

"**KISS HER!!" **Kyuubi roared inside Naruto's mind.

Down below the tree Konoka was blushing at the sight of her best friend, with the blonde ninja.

"I'm back Ouj...." Setsuna said, only to be shushed by Konoka. She looked up to see what Konoka was looking at. Asuna and Naruto were slowly getting closer to each other.

"Come on, come on just a little further." Kamo said, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

'This is so strange...' Asuna thought, slowly closing her eyelids. When all of a sudden something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. 'Takahata-Sensei!' Her eyes went wide when she saw the woman who was next to him. It was Shizuna. She had figured there was something going on between the two for some time....

Naruto opened his eyes to see a distressed look on Asuna's face. "Sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No, it wasn't you... I should go." Asuna said, jumping down from the tree. She landed and started running back toward the school.

Naruto jumped down from the tree, and looked at the people who were still spying on them.

They walked out of their hiding spot and gave him a sorry look.

"She must have saw Takahata-Sensei with Shizuna." Konoka sighed.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"You see as you found out earlier Asuna has this huge thing for Takahata-Sensei, but she's always been to shy to confess..." Konoka said. She looked down at her feet. "Darn and I thought thing's were going so well."

When she looked back up Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Another chapter finished! Well nothing to say except REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. A Vampire's Resort

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

A Vampire's Resort

* * *

Evangeline A.K McDowell also known to most as Dark Evangel, or The Puppet Master, was sitting in one of the lounge chairs in her resort. She was soaking up the sun rays that did nothing for her complexion, since she was a vampire. In her hand was one of her favorite books. Reading through her sunglasses she licked her finger and turned the page in her book. 'As soon as I get out of this Godforsaken place I am so going to hunt the author of these books down and force him to give me his autograph.' She thought to herself. Chacha Zero was setting down next to Eva reading the book as well.

"Master someone as entered without permission, can I kill them?" Chacha Zero asked, swinging it's knife around.

"It's Asuna let's see what she wants first, then I might give you permission." Evangeline sighed, continuing to read her book.

Sure enough Asuna walked onto the beach, with a depressed look on her face. She was slumped over as she dejectedly walked closer to Eva. Evangeline raised an eyebrow, moving her gaze from her favorite book to that of a depressed teen. Asuna gave her a false smile as she walked past her and sat on the other lounge chair. Evangeline got a little annoyed at this. How dare she ignore the great Evangeline like that!

"Hey." Asuna sighed, looking out into the ocean in front of them. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Evangeline was about to flat out refuse and have Chacha Zero take care of her annoyance, but Asuna began to talk before she could even speak.

"You know it's really funny I went on this pretend date today to get practice. It was so much fun today that I almost forgot all about who I was practicing for..." Asuna sighed.

A kami NO!!! Not boy troubles! Evangeline A. K. McDowell was feared across the world with a six-million-dollar bounty of her head! Why was she having to go through this torture of having to listen to a girt who's going through adolescence confess her boy troubles? And she still had 22 hours of this before she could leave the resort! 'Damn you Nagi Springfield! I swear if I ever get out of this place I will show you the true meaning of why people call me the _'Puppet Master.'_ While Eva was going through schemes of what she would do to the thousand master, Asuna continued to spill her woes.

"Hehehe... It was so strange when we were sitting in the World Tree this strange sensation coursed through my body... I-I almost kissed him! Luckily I saw..." Asuna froze, remembering Takahata and Shizuna together.

'Wait did she, just say that she was in the World Tree?' Eva thought, halting her ever growing ways of torturing the man, who had sealed her in this dreaded school. "Did you say you were in the World Tree?"

"Yeah." Asuna said in a sarcastic manner. "You haven't been listening at all have you?"

"I'll be right back." Evangeline said, heading toward the main part of the resort.

* * *

"Jeez where is she?" Naruto sighed. He had looked over the entire campus so many times he had lost track. Even using some of his kage bunshin henged as other people could not find the girl who had bells in her hair. 'I wonder where she got those.' He thought to himself. The more he looked for her, the more random questions popped into his head.

As he walked further into the woods a log cabin appeared in an opening. Going with his gut Naruto walked over to the cabin. He knocked on the door a few times... Naruto could here someone shuffling around on the inside.

"**Kit hurry up and turn into a girl! The one behind this door is a classmate of yours. Hmmmm... She has a really strange smell..."** Kyuubi said.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu."** Naruto said, turning into his female counterpart.

The person who opened the door was his classmate Chachamaru Karakuri.

"Good evening Naruko-San." Chachamaru said.

"Have you seen Asuna-Chan by chance?" Naruko asked.

"Yes she is here. Do you have business with Asuna-San?" Chachamaru asked.

Naruko nodded. "Please come in." Chachamaru said. Naruko followed Chachamaru inside and sat down on the couch, while Chachamaru left the room.

Naruko looked around the room. A door to her left caught her attention as if it was calling to her. 'Only a peak.' Naruko thought to herself, getting off of the couch. Turning the door knob she looked over her shoulder to make sure Chachamaru wasn't there, then slipped inside.

The room was empty with a strange glass dome in the middle. A miniature castle inside the dome. 'Cool!' Naruko thought touching the glass.

Chachamaru walked back into the living room with some tea. A blinding light could be seen coming from the room that held Evangeline's resort. "Oh no Master will not be pleased."

"Wow this is awesome!" Naruto shouted, releasing his jutsu. He was standing on a circle platform with a bridge leading to the castle that was inside the glass dome. Naruto looked over the edge of the building. "That looks really far down." He gulped.

"**Kit quick gawking around I sense that vixen nearby." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto took off toward the castle, making sure to stay in the center of the bridge. Nearing the castle he saw an ocean next to the castle. On the sandy beach was a couple of lounge chairs. He noticed that one of the chairs was occupied. "That must be Asuna!"

Asuna lay on her stomach in the chair wondering why in the world was she about to kiss the blonde!? 'I've only known him a day for goodness sakes.' She thought. "Jeez, When is Eva-Chan coming back? I have more I want to talk to her about!" All of a sudden someone was blocking her sunlight. She looked up to see the blonde who had been on her mind ever since their date. "What do you want?"

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry." Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Baka, I already told you it's fine." Asuna sighed.

"That still doesn't mean I believe you." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "I know there's something wrong."

'The kids smarter than he looks.' Asuna grumbled. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Well I looked all around the school first for you and didn't find you. Then I started looking around in the woods, and came across this log cabin. Inside this room was like calling to me, so I went inside and the next thing I know I'm in here." Naruto said.

"Okayyyy..." Asuna said.

Naruto sat down the lounge chair beside her. Going back to the reason why he followed her he asked, "I'm not good with things like this, but do you want to talk about it?"

"Naw." Asuna said, rolling back on her back. "Thanks to relaxing like this I feel fine, but thanks anyway." She grinned.

"Then can I tell you something?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead, we're stuck in here for 24-hours anyway." Asuna shrugged.

"Twenty-four hours!" Naruto shouted. "B-But I have a meeting I have to go to tonight."

"Don't worry only one hour will pass in the real world." Asuna said.

Naruto stared at her with a dumb look.

"I know I thought it was impossible to, until my first time here." Asuna grinned. "So you going to start your story or what?"

It was silent for a couple of minutes, while Naruto thought about he was going to word this. "Well you see back where I live there was this girl that I really, really liked. So I asked her out on dates all the time." He chuckled. "She would always say no, then go chase after Sasuke-Teme, but I never gave up and kept asking her."

"Let me guess she got tired of you asking her out so she finally said yes?" Asuna asked.

"Nope she still ignores me." Naruto grinned. "But I know she'll come around eventually."

"And How long have you been asking her?" Asuna asked.

"Well let's see it started at the beginning of the academy so I would say around three years." Naruto shrugged.

'Wow I can't tell if it's courage or if he's just an idiot.' Asuna thought.

"_**Oh, do I have a rat in my resort?" **_A dark voice said, behind them.

A chill ran down the two who were sitting on the lounge chairs. Naruto began to sweat as his head swiveled to look behind him. A woman in a black Lolita dress was standing behind them with a dark aura around her. She had some type of doll on her shoulder that was holding a knife on her shoulder. There was a evil grin on her face as she eyed Naruto with a predatory look.

"**How did she!?" **Kyuubi said. Then began to growl.

"Jeez Eva-Chan cut it out. This is Naruko-Chan our new classmate." Asuna said.

"H-Hi." Naruto gulped.

The scary woman turned into a child that Naruto recognized.

"**Evangeline A. K. McDowell I should have known. Kit I would be careful even though she looks like that, she is a vampire and could easily kill you." **Kyuubi said.

"V-Vampire!" Naruto shouted.

"Ho, you are correct. I am Evangeline A. K. McDowell feared across the world as Dark Evangel. I'm sure you've heard of me." Evangeline smirked.

The blonde shoke his head no.

"The Puppet Master? The Queen of The Night? The Apostle of Destruction? The Tidings of Evil? The Visitation of Woe?" Evangeline asked, a little annoyed as the blonde continued to shake his head no. "Kitty!?" The blonde stopped, tapping his finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Nope." Naruto said. "Never heard of you."

Eva face planted at the blonde's bluntness. Asuna sweat dropped. "Where do you come from?" Eva asked.

"Konohagakure no Sato!" Naruto grinned.

'Hmmmm I haven't been there in a few years, but they should still remember me.' Evangeline thought. She eyed the boy. "You look a lot like someone I know, but can't quite put my finger on it." Then shrugged it off. "Let me guess you are a genin." She asked.

"Hai!" Naruto grinned.

"What type of henge did you use to fool even me?" Eva asked.

"My very own invention the **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naruto said. "I also call it the pervert killer."

"I bet you could get Sarutobi with that one." Eva smirked.

"Yeah he had a nosebleed so bad that he passed out from it." Naruto laughed. "How do you know Jiji?"

Eva broke out in laughter. Then answered the blonde's question."His an old friend." Eva said. "How's he doing?"

A downcast look appeared on Naruto's face. "He passed away a few month's back, protecting the village against Orochimaru."

Killer intent filled the room. **_"I told that old man he should have gotten rid of that snake bastard when he could have!"_** Eva growled with venom. She then gave Naruto a hard look. "Who's the new Hokage?" Hoping it wasn't Danzo.

"Tsunade- Baachan!" Naruto grinned.

Evangeline relaxed hearing that. Damn she hated being stuck in this school, not knowing what was happening around her. The last news she had heard of the elemental countries was that the Yondaime was killed during the Kyuubi's attack. Yondaime? She looked back over at Naruto. 'I see. Yet another son of a legend. Those whisker marks are probably from having the Kyuubi sealed inside him.' She thought to herself.

Asuna felt awkward as Naruto and Evangeline talked about what was happening in his village. She focused her vision on her toes, waiting for them to finish.

"Oh yes about those feelings you were having from sitting in the world tree." Eva said, looking in Asuna's direction.

Asuna's ears perked at this, she looked up seeing Evangeline.

"You were under the affects of the world trees power." Evangeline said. "Right now it's at it's lowest, but if someone is to touch the tree physically it would make the person in a somewhat drunken love state, making them have false feelings."

Asuna sighed in relief.

"So when I was in that tree none of it was real?" Naruto asked.

"Ho, so you were her date." Eva smirked. "But, yes technically speaking neither of you were in your right mind."

Naruto also sighed in relief, worried that he had betrayed Sakura-Chan. Asuna picked up on this and glared at him. 'I think I'm still under the affects.' She thought.

"So what are we going to do until we can get out of here?" Naruto asked.

Asuna shrugged, going back to relaxing in her chair. Eva pulled out the book she was reading and went back to her own lounge chair. Naruto noticed the book, but said nothing. 'Looks like Ero-Sennin's books are really popular.' he thought. He had tried reading the book once, but fell asleep through the first paragraph, and had given up ever since. Then an idea came into his head.

"Hey could you train me in magic?" Naruto asked.

Asuna snickered, seeing the look on Eva's face as she dropped her book. Then an evil grin grew across the vampires face.

"Only if you past my test." Eva smirked. Oh this was perfect being the teacher of two legends! The possibilities of what she could do.

"Your on!" Naruto shouted. "Now hurry up and give me my test so that I can start training!"

"Not so fast I need to set it up. For now you can go to my library and pull out a scroll of jutsu's from you own world. I have no use for them so go wild." Eva said.

Naruto was off before Eva could even give him direction's of where the library was even at. Oh well the brat could find it on his own as long as he didn't go somewhere he shouldn't, then she would have to kill him.

"Jeez I better follow him so he doesn't get lost." Asuna sighed, taking off toward the castle.

Eva watched the two disappear into her castle.

"Master we have a problem." Chachamaru said, beside Evangeline. "There's an..."

"Do not worry about that any longer. Right now I need you to get me that." Eva smirked.

"Yes master." Chachamaru bowed, going in the opposite direction of the castle.

"Now time to get back to my book. Before the nuisance's come back." Eva said, opening the book.

* * *

"It's huge!" Naruto shouted, running around the shelves filled with books.

"If you think this is big you should see all the books on Library Island." Asuna grinned.

They walked around the library reading the titles of the books. Nearing the back of the room, Naruto saw two giant scroll's on a stand. He walked up to the scroll's. They looked ancient. One had red trim on the sides, that was badly faded. The other had a black line in the middle of it, that was also faded. Looking closer he noticed that there was a blood seal on the scroll's.

"Darn." Naruto said, taking one last look at the scroll's.

"Hey I think these are the scroll's Eva-Chan was talking about!" Asuna shouted, getting the blonde's attention.

Naruto pulled one of the scrolls out and unraveled it. Inside were some simple D-rank jutsu's. He put the scroll back, and pulled out another scroll. It was also worthless.

Asuna began to tap her foot, beginning to get impatient. They had been in there for over an hour now and the blonde was to focused on looking through the scrolls to even talk to her. 'He's worse than Negi.' She sighed to herself. She began to stare at the whisker's on his cheeks, and before she realized it she was checking the blonde out.

'Jeez most of these scrolls are crap, only a hand full are even worth reading.' Naruto thought to himself. He placed the last scroll back on the shelf then turned to face Asuna, who was staring at him.

"Asuna-Chan?" Naruto asked, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" Asuna asked, coming out of her daze.

"I'm done. Do you want to go back outside until it's time to go?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Asuna said, a blush heating her cheeks. What in the world was wrong with her? Then shrugged it off as after affect's of the tree again.

Naruto noticed the blush, and thought it was cute.

"Finally it's over!" Asuna cheered, standing in the middle of the circle that would lead them out of the resort.

"Yeah." Naruto yawned. He had been working on one of the jutsu's in the scroll.

"Remember brat to come back here tomorrow after school." Eva said.

"I will." Naruto grinned.

In a pink light the two baka's were out of the resort and back inside Eva's cabin.

"Ah crap I'm late." Naruto said, seeing the clock that was on Eva's wall. "**Oiroke no Jutsu! **Bye Asuna-Chan!" Naruko said, shuushin'ing away.

Asuna blinked a few time. "Whatever I'm going home and sleeping." She yawned.

Naruko appeared in the middle of the meeting area beside the World Tree, startling a few of the mage's around. She looked up at the spot where she had almost kissed Asuna. 'Man that was to close for comfort.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hello Naruko-San." Negi said.

"You know her Negi?" A kid with black hair said.

"This is Naruko-San she's a new student of mine. Naruko-San this is Kotaro-Kun a friend of mine." Negi said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you Nee-Chan." Kotaro grinned.

All of a sudden the Dean walked up to Naruko and whispered into her ear, "I see a few people already know your secret."

"Uh..." Naruko said. Trying to think of an excuse.

"Don't worry we need your help so I will let it pass this time." Konoe said.

"Thanks Ji-San." Naruto said.

The Dean nodded. "Ok now that everyone is here we can start the meeting. As you all know 22-years have passed, meaning the tree's magic is at it's highest. Meaning that if anyone is to confess near this area then even if the other person wanted to decline, they will say yes against their will." Konoe said.

"Wait, I don't get it." Naruko said.

"Basically if someone is asked out near the tree they will say yes no matter what." Setsuna said.

Naruko began to think of Sakura and confessing to her under the tree, but then decided against it because that would be wrong, and for some reason Asuna popped up in his mind. Making him wonder why she would appear when he obviously liked Sakura-Chan.

"Someone's watching us." A girl with red hair, and a broom in her hand said.

A man who was smoking a cigarette and had on a black tux and sunglasses on snapped his fingers. A type of force sent what ever was watching them away.

"There." He said.

"In the morning I want you all to begin your patrol's around the area." Konoe said. "Dismissed."

Naruko, Negi, Setsuna, and Kotaro stayed behind as the others left.

"Well I've got something to do. I'll see you all later." Kotaro said, running off.

"I think I'm going to sleep." Negi yawned.

"That sounds good to me." Naruko said.

Setsuna followed them back to the dorm's then went on to her own room.

Once she was gone a grin appeared on Naruko's face. She had just remembered that she would need to get them back for spying on her date. Negi looked up at the blonde seeing a scary grin on her face that sent shivers down his spine. He quickened his pace to the room.

When the two got to the room the girls were already asleep. Negi climbed up into his loft and went to bed. Naruko yawned and laid on the couch. "You better not do anything fur ball."

"**No promise's kit!" **Kyuubi said, as his container drifted to sleep.

* * *

Review!!

l

\/


	5. Payback and a Time Traveling Watch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

Thank's **Agurra of the Darkness **for the help.

Payback, Time Traveling Watch, and Eva's Test from Hell

* * *

Naruto awoke to see Asuna's sleeping face a few inch's away from his. He could feel her warm breath hitting against his lips. "Oh crap." Naruto said, realizing that he was not under his henge again, and that he was sleeping in Asuna's bed again. "Damn you fur ball." Naruto muttered.

"**Hey! You know you like it kit!" **Kyuubi retorted.

"..."

"**I'll take that as a yes." **Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto ignored the fox's gloating as he gazed at Asuna's sleeping form. Watching as her chest moved up and down as she breathed. 'I better get up before she wakes up.' He thought, slowly crawling out of bed, only to be stopped by Asuna who latched onto his waist and pulled him to her. Naruto blushed furiously as her felt her 'assets' pressed against his back. "What should I do! She'll kill me if I don't get out of here!"

"**Two words for you kit, 'Kage Bunshin." **Kyuubi chuckled, at his containers ignorance.

Naruto laid there in deep thought trying to process what the fox meant.

"**Kami, kit you are dumber than a rock. Use kawarimi to switch places with the clone!"**Kyuubi roared.

"Ohhhh...." Naruto chuckled. "My bad." He then went through the hand signs whispering, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **A clone appeared down on the floor with a grin on it's face. Naruto then used kawarimi to switch places with the clone. Before Naruto the left the room he whispered **"Oiroke no Jutsu." **Naruko tiptoed out of the room leaving her sleeping roommates, and a clone who would face certain doom.

An evil glint shone in Naruko's eyes, as she walked down the halls of the dorm. 'Hmmm... what should I do? Let's see I've already used miniature explosive tags on Iruka-Sensei. Swapped all of Baa-Chan's sake with my pee... Hahaha that so funny. Then there was that time I tricked Anko into thinking that those.... Well never mind. Man none of those will work... Ah! I know I'll do that!" She quickly ran down the halls, to find the tools she would need for the prank.

* * *

Negi awoke to the smell of bacon. He groggily climbed down the latter.

"Ohayo! Negi-Kun!" Konoka said, while she worked on cooking their breakfast.

"Ohayo." Negi yawned, sitting down at the table. He saw Asuna across the table, who seemed to be upset about something.

"What's wrong Asuna-San?" Negi asked.

Asuna humped and went to looking out the window. Konoka giggled. Negi gave the two a confused look. "Don't worry 'bout it Negi-Kun. Asuna's just being Asuna." Konoka said, putting the cooked food on a plate.

Negi nodded, then began eating his breakfast. "Where's Naruto-San?" He asked, realizing that the blonde was not in the room. "Oh he's probably out exploring, or something." Konoka said. They heard Asuna mutter something about "Kill whisker's," then take a bite of toast.

After they were done with breakfast, Negi opened the door to leave only to be hit in the face by a balloon that was filled with... honey? Before he knew feathers were falling on him, making him look like a chicken. Asuna and Konoka broke in laughter, clutching their sides. Negi turned around and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Konoka led him back inside to get him cleaned up. Asuna sighed and waited for them to finish.

When Negi was cleaned up they all left through the door at the same time, getting bombarded by more balloons. This time the balloons were filled with... pudding. Before they could get back inside another bombardment of balloons shot at them making them jump away from the door. The door slammed shut. Asuna ran up to the door trying to get it open. No matter how much force she used on the door it wouldn't budge. She gave up as another set of balloon missiles were sent their way.

* * *

In the classroom...

Class 3-A worked on putting the final touches on their haunted house. The girls stopped when they saw Asuna collapse in front of the door. All different types of food and a few other things plastered all over her body. "I hate balloons." She muttered. Negi and Konoka crawled in next to her in even worse shape than she was.

'Crap I didn't mean to get Asuna with that...' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oujo-Sama... I'm sorry I failed you..."

Konoka and the other turned around to see Setsuna standing behind them. She was also covered in food and other things. When she walked by they went wide eyed when they saw a mini-naruto grinning at them. Asuna began to stand up, seeing a certain blonde in her vision. The said blonde was looking away while whistling a small tune. 'Oh you are soooo going to pay when I get my hands on you whiskers! Just be glad we're in class, or I would..." Asuna growled under her breath.

"Negi-Kun I have some...." Takahata stopped at the door when he saw Negi. "I thought you'd already know not to play with your food... Oh well let's get you all cleaned up."

To embarrassed to run, Asuna mechanically nodded her head. Konoka dragged her along as they left to get a change of cloth's. Takahata stayed in the room to watch over the class, until Negi came back.

"That was amazing... Why did we never think of using food?" Fuuka said. Fumika nodded, idea's for new more brilliant pranks already buzzing around in their brains.

"That's why I said you we're amateurs." Naruko grinned.

"YOU did that!" The twins shouted in unison. "Please show us your ways Naruko-Sama!"

"Yes my pupils we shall begin your training now! My first test you must land a prank on me by next month. If you are able to do this I shall show you the true ways of a prankster!" Naruko shouted, in a very Gai like fashion.

"As much as I like watching Asuna be covered in food, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NEGI-SENSEI!!" Ayako shouted, crossing her arms at the blonde.

"Hey I'm only getting back at him for spying on my date." Naruko humped, also crossing her arms.

"You had a date with who?" Asakura asked, notepad in hand.

'Crap' "Uhhhhh..... It's a secret?" Naruko chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Besides none of you would know him..."

This only made more of the girls swarm her, with the puppy dog pout.

"That's enough girls. I'm sure Naruko-San has her own reason's for not telling anyone." Takahata said.

'Finally we have someone normal in this class.' Chisame thought to herself, sitting at her desk. She watched as the time slowly ticked away.

The girls pouted, and went back to finishing the haunted house. At this time Negi and the others returned to the room in the school jumpsuits. Naruko avoided Asuna the entire class time, making sure she was on the other side of the room. While Asuna glared at her the entire time, every now and again bringing a finger across her neck. Naruko gulped, working at a faster pace.

* * *

After school...

Naruko sweat dropped watching Negi cry over how busy his schedule was. All of a sudden a figure went crashing through a nearby fruit stand. Naruko ran up to the stand to see one of her classmates. It was Chao Lingshen.

"You're!" Negi said.

"Negi-Bozu could you help me? I'm being chased by suspicious people." Chao panted.

Setsuna scoped Chao up as figures in black cloaks and white masked appeared around them. She took to the roofs, jumping from building to building. Negi pulled out his practice wand to defend against the new threat. Kotaro helped Negi, while Naruko stayed near Setsuna encase one of the enemies slipped past Negi.

"What are they?" Kotaro shouted.

"I'm being chased by evil magicians." Chao shouted.

"E-Evil magicians?" Negi said in disbelief.

In Negi's shock three of the figures got passed. Naruko held up to of them as Setsuna swatted the final one away with her sword.

"Are you ok Chao-San?" Setsuna asked, landing on a roof.

"Yeah." Chao said.

Before they could take off running again the cloaked figures circled them. Negi began one of his spells. Setsuna unsheathed her sword slashing the blade at a figure who got to close. She then went on an assault knocking another figure back. Naruko punched another with an uppercut, knocking him out. Seeing the blonde's damage Kotaro went on his own attack, kicking one of the figures in the stomach.

"**Seventeen arrows of light!" **Negi shouted, shooting the arrows at the enemy. Sending them flying into the air. The crowd below cheered at the fireworks display.

Setsuna sighed, re sheathing her blade. "We need to get out of here before anymore come."

The others nodded, jumping down into the alley's.

"Thanks for saving me." Chao said.

"We can't let our guard down yet." Setsuna said.

"You are correct." A tall figure said from behind them. "Hand over Chao Lingshen and you will not be harmed."

Two other figures blocked their path. "Negi-San!?"

"Goodman-San? Mai-San?"" Negi asked. "What are you doing! Chao-San is one of my student's why are you attacking her?"

"She has found out about our secret and we are here to send her in." The taller figure said.

"B-But she's my student! I can't let you take her!" Negi said.

"Um I don't know about you guy's, but I think everyone can here us. How about we take this somewhere no one can here us?" Naruko suggested.

The group nodded and took to the roof's. They landed outside of the grounds.

"Chao please come with us quietly." The taller figure said.

"Please don't take her, I-I-I promise she won't tell anyone so please don't." Negi said.

"You do realize how much trouble she's caused right?" The figure said.

"I don't care! As Chao-San's teacher I'll take responsibility for her actions" Negi said.

The figure sighed. "We shall let it slide this one time, but if she is caught again you do realize what will happen?"

"Hai!" Negi said.

The figure nodded, then waved for Takane and Mai to follow him. After they were gone Chao sighed in relief. "That was a close one. You helped me out a lot there Negi-Kun. Here's your reward." She said, placing what looked like a pocket watch in the palm of his hand. She then walked over to Naruko and also gave her a pocket watch. "This is for helping me even though we don't know each other."

"Thanks." Naruko said, taking the pocket watch.

"These to watch's are able to travel back in time. You can thank the power of science of that." Chao said running off.

* * *

Later on that night...

"So these watch's are suppose to be able to travel through time?" Asuna said, swinging one of watch's.

"Yep!" Naruko said. "I can't wait to try it out!"

"There's Negi-Kun!" Ayako shouted, followed by the rest of class 3-A.

"Over here! Your going to miss the pre-night festival!" Makie shouted.

"Hey everybody look the tree's starting to glow!" Ako said, staring at the tree in amazement.

"Cool! It normally doesn't glow until the last day!" Yuuna said.

"The Maharo Festival has finally started!" The girls who made up the cheer leading club shouted.

The girls watched the World Tree totally oblivious to what was about to happen. All of a sudden Naruko remebered the deal she had made with Evangeline the day before. "Oh no! I hope I'm not to late!" Naruko shouted, running off to Eva's resort.

In the sky..

Chao stood on top of a blimp looking down at the festival. "You know Negi's alot nicer guy than I thought. I fell like working really hard now. Who know's maybe I'll be getting some new companion's if I succeed. You two ready to start the next phase of the plan?"

"I will do as master as ordered me to." Chachamaru said, pulling her hood down.

"Ready when you are!" Saotomi said.

"I need to go. Master will want my help." Chachamaru said, seeing Naruko's retreating form.

"Ok." Chao said.

Chachamaru jumped off the blimp, flying off to her master's cabin.

* * *

At Eva's Resort...

"He's late!" Eva growled, tapping her foot. "I swear if he doesn't show up in the next minute, I'm going to..."

"Sorry I'm late... There was this incident where I had to save a classmate, who was being chased by mage's." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Wow I sounded a lot like Kakashi-Sensei there. I wonder if he was telling the truth?' he thought to himself.

A evil smirk appeared on the vampire's face. "For being late your test as become a hundred times more difficult."

A chill ran down Naruto's spine. This did not look good for him. "Bring it! I'll pass anything you can throw at me, Believe it!" He shouted.

"Oh I will. Chachamaru!" Eva shouted.

"Yes master?" Chachamaru said.

"Set your weapons to maximum power." Eva smirked. "Let's go gakiI want to finish this fast so I can get back to my book."

Naruto was led to the back of the resort where a of ice spike's protruded from the ground. He shivered as the temperature dropped drastically. "Sooooo c-c-cold." Naruto stuttered.

"Welcome to my playground. You ready to die?" Eva smirked.

"Just tell me what to do." Naruto said.

"Chachamaru!" Eva said.

"Yes master." Chachamaru said, pulling out a piece of cloth. Before Naruto knew it, he was blindfolded.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up and listen, or I'll fail you now. Now jump up there and stand on one of those spikes!" Eva ordered. "Ok here's the deal your going to be to dodge everything we throw at you, if you touch the ground you fail. If you take the blind fold off you fail. If you die... fail. There simple enough for you?"

"Ok, but how long do I have to stay up here?" Naruto asked.

"For the rest of the night, and we start NOW!" Eva shouted.

"WHAT!!" Naruto shouted. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Your problem gaki not mine." Eva shrugged.

Naruto jumped around, trying to get a feel for the area as missile's and other object's came flying at him. "Gack." Naruto coughed, as an Ice shard hit him in the stomach. 'How the heck am I supposed to do this while I'm blind!?' He thought to himself, jumping to the left only to be hit by something that felt like a freight train. Naruto sent chakra to his feet, keeping himself from falling to the ground.

An hour passed by and Naruto began to get a feel for things. He could hear when the thing's that felt like freight trains were near him, and was slowly begging to get a fell for the ice shards.

'Looks like I need to take this up a notch.' Eva smirked. "You can play now Chachazero."

Chachazero jumped up onto one of the ice spike's and began to attack the blond, with it's sharp knife. "Gawwww!!!" Naruto shouted, feeling something slice into his right thigh. He gritted his teeth, clinging to the ice spike he stood on. "Oi baka furball can't you help me out at all?"

**"Sorry kit that would be cheating."**Kyuubi said.

"You never had a problem with that before." Naruto said.

**"Sorry kit but I find this rather amusing."**Kyuubi said.

"Oww!!" Naruto shouted, feeling another missile hit him. "Crap need to concentrate."

Several hours later Eva started to get board. The blonde was dodging everything, and she was running out of idea's on what to hit him with. 'Damn didn't think he would last this long. The kids got stamina I'll give him that.' She thought to herself. 'I'm going to need to work on his physique a bit to...'

"Ok brat you win." Eva sighed.

"Really!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, yeah you can take the blind fold off." Eva said.

"Yes!!" Naruto shouted, ripping the blindfold off. He jumped down from the spikes, landing next to Eva. "Thank you so much!" He said, hugging the vampire. Eva blushed. "Let go of me now, before I change my mind." She growled.

"H-Hai!" Naruto said, releasing her as fast as he could.

"Meet me here... Tomorrow night and we'll begin your training." Eva said.

* * *

Review!!

l

\/


	6. Bunnie's, Alien's, and Kissing Machine's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

A/N: Please vote on my pole whether the Akatsuki should help Chao.

Oh, and thanks **Agurra of the Darkness**, again.

Bunny's, Alien's, and Kissing Machine's

* * *

First day of the Festival...

"Yay it's already open! Come on guys!" Naruko shouted. She watched as some strange contraption in the shape of a bird flew of overhead. "Wow what are those things?"

"Airplanes." Asuna giggled. "Wow I can't believe you don't even know about planes. Your even dumber than I am."

"Am not!" Naruko growled, crossing her arms.

"Asuna-San Airplanes don't exist where Naruko-San comes from." Setsuna stated.

"Ohhh.." Asuna chuckled. "Sorry."

"As an apology how about you get me some cotton candy?" Naruko grinned. She had become addicted to the stuff when Asuna had gotten some on the date, but it still held no comparison to ramen. 'I wonder if they could make a cotton candy flavored ramen?' She thought to herself.

"Fine." Asuna sighed.

"THE SEVENTY EIGHTH MAHORA FESTIVAL BEGINS!!" Was heard all over the campus. A parade began to pass through the crowd. Different events were happening all around campus. Students handed out fliers to people who passed by, asking them to stop by their stands. While someone in a teddy bear costume handed out balloons to little kids. Asuna froze seeing the balloons. Thanks to Naruto's prank she now had a phobia of the things. Asuna stayed on the opposite side of Naruko to put a shield between her and the balloons. Setsuna was a little weary of them, but stayed on the side of the balloons. Making Naruko the middle person of the group. Further ahead of them Negi was talking with Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna.

"This is amazing! I never thought the festival would be this big!" Negi said, looking around the festival in amazement.

"That's because the festival is a world famous event. It is estimated that over 40 million people will visit over the three days." Yue said, taking a sip from one of odd flavored juices.

"They even let us wear whatever we want. It's interesting just seeing what others will wear." Haruna said.

"Here's a map for you Negi-Sensei." Nodoka said.

"Thanks Nodoka-San!" Negi said, taking the map and opening it. "Wow it looks like an amusement park!" 'I don't think I'll be able to do everything in...' Negi thought, starting to get a little light headed.

"You ok Aniki?" Kamo asked.

"Y-Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry for worrying you Kamo-Kun." Negi said.

"Watch out Negi!" Naruko shouted.

Negi looked back as a foot of a giant dinosaur landed only a few inch's away from him.

"Oh the costumes are getting bigger every year." Haruna whistled.

"That's no costume!" Negi shouted, waving his hands around aimlessly.

"Negi shouldn't you go check up on the class?" Asuna shouted.

"Oh right! See you all later!" Negi shouted, running off toward his class. Nodoka and Yue following him.

"Hey how about we go check out how it turned out?" Naruko said.

When the group got there they sweat dropped seeing a very long line. "Negi-Sensei! Up here!" Sakurako shouted.

Negi pushed his way up the front line.

"Hey how come the kid get's to first?" A male in the front of the said.

"Oh sorry that's because he's our Sensei!" Sakurako said.

Naruko and the other girls waited outside, while Negi went through the haunted house. Several minutes later Negi came out with his pants off, leaving his boxers. Tears in his eyes as he ran into Nodoka.

"N-Negi-Sensei!?" Nodoka blushed, reminding Naruko of Hinata.

"Waah! It was so scarey!" Negi sobbed. He moved his hands up accidentally feeling her breast. Nodoka's blush became full body, before she passed out. 'their twins!' Naruko thought.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Nodoka-San!" Negi said, bowing.

"Don't worry Negi-Sensei I'm sure she liked it." Yue said, with another strange juice in hand.

"Eh?" Negi said.

"So what do you think Negi-Sensei!?" Sakurako shouted.

"So Scary..." Negi said, tears forming. "This is only the first day and it's already this bad..."

"Don't you have a promise to keep Aniki?" Kamo asked.

"That's right Negi. I believe you had a date today?" Asuna said.

"NO, no, no it's not a date!" Negi said. All of a sudden he Negi fainted.

"NEGI!!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

"Please take care of Negi-Kun..." Konoka said.

"Don't worry we will." Naruko said.

As Konoka left they heard Negi began to wake. "Huh where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary. Here drink some tea." The nurse in the office said. Then left the room.

"You ok Negi?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah could you let me sleep for 30 more minute's though?" Negi yawned, already falling back asleep.

"Ok." Setsuna said, taking a seat next to the bed. Naruko sat in the chair next to her. The two watched as Negi slept. Setsuna yawned, 'Maybe I should get a little shut eye myself?' She looked over to Naruko who also seemed on the verge of falling asleep. Naruko shook her head trying to shake herself only to become even more tired. Not being able to keep her eye's open any longer, she drifted to sleep. Setsuna blushed when she felt Naruko rested her head on her shoulder. Not faring any better Setsuna fell asleep, resting her head on top of the blonde's.

Time slipped by as they slept. Negi awoke to see that it was dark outside. He looked at the clock on the wall. "AHHH!! 8:00 o'clock! Crap, I over slept! I missed everything I had scheduled for the day!" Negi shouted, waking up everyone that was in the room.

"What should I do Setsuna-San? I overslept!" Negi shouted, jumping out of the bed.

"How should I know I overslept to!" Setsuna said.

"Ummmm Guys why don't we test out the watch's?" Naruko suggested.

Setsuna slapped herself on the forehead for not thinking about that before. Negi pulled out his watch and stared at it. "I don't know how it works..." The others face faulted.

"Who cares! I need to get to the meeting place!" Negi said.

"But it's to late Negi-Sensei." Setsuna said.

"No knowing Nodoka-Chan's personality..." Kamo said. They all pictured a love Nodoka waiting the park.

"Gaww!! I have to hurry!" Negi shouted, grabbing his jacket.

All of a sudden the room be can to spin. It became bright outside again. "Eh?" They all said.

Stepping outside they saw the planes over head and the announcement of the festival starting.

"It, It worked..." Naruko mumbled in disbelief. "They really work..."

"Let's go get something to eat and figure out how these watch's work..." Setsuna said.

"Right." Naruko and Negi said.

* * *

Inside one of the cafe's Naruko sat with a bored look on her face as she listened to Setsuna and Kamo go on about the watch's.

"This should be impossible." Setsuna said.

"Does it really matter? I mean they work don't they?" Naruko yawned.

"Yes, but still to think that Chao-San can..." Setsuna said.

"Let's be thankful, with these Aniki will be able to actually get everything done." Kamo said.

"Negi-Sensei?"

"Ah.... Nodoka-San...." Negi said.

"Weren't you out there a minute ago?" Nodoka said, in confusion.

"No, no, no Nee-Chan it doesn't matter. We're leaving now! So you can go back now." Kamo said.

"Eh? ok..." Nodoka said.

"What's wrong Kamo-Kun?" Negi asked.

"Don't ask, watch." Kamo said.

The three followed Nodoka around the place. Hiding behind a building when they saw here meet up with Yue and them.

"Is that me?" Negi asked. "What is going on here!?"

"It's a full proof time machine!!" Kamo said.

Stars appeared in Negi's eyes, as he stared at the small time machine. "That means I can go back to dinosaur land!" He began to spin around like a little kid, that he was.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked. She was wearing a type of white lolita dress, with Chachazero beside her.

"Wahhh!" Negi shouted, almost dropping the watch.

The others sweat dropped.

"Wow you look just like a real live doll." Negi said.

"I don't need to hear that from a kid. I see you have an interesting item on you, how about you hand it over?" Eva said, a dark aura forming around her.

"Errr. Noooo!!" Negi shouted, running away from Eva.

Setsuna and Naruko took off toward the child teacher, leaving Eva behind. "Jeez what's their problem?"

* * *

Negi finally stopped running when they made it to an alley way. "So much time!" Negi said, the stars back in his eyes.

"Negi-Sensei I think we should go talk to Chao-San about that watch... Something doesn't seem right about it." Setsuna said.

"Right let's find Chao-San." Negi said.

"One thing though Aniki. I don't think it would be a good idea going out there like that. Encase of your other selves, and meeting Eva again." Kamo said.

'I better just change cloth's, since I'll most likely be using this watch a lot.' Naruko thought, fiddling with the watch that was in her pocket.

Negi nodded. They peeked out of the alley to see a costume shop across the street. Walking inside the shop Naruko pulled the first thing of of the stands, and went into the changing room. Setsuna and Negi pulled out to bunny costumes, also going to the changing rooms. When they walked back out of the rooms Negi was in a full body bunny costume. Setsuna was also in a bunny costume that left very little to the imagination. Naruko stepped out in amazon woman's costume with cheetah prints on it. The outfit was even skimpier than Setsuna's bunny costume. A club slung over her shoulder. Naruko struck a sexy pose for the audience in front of her. Blood spurt out of Kamo's nose as he gave Naruko the thumb's up. Setsuna blushed madly, forgetting all about her own outfit.

"You guy's ready to go find Chao?" Naruko said in a playful manner.

After making it out of the costume shop. Setsuna realized that she was still in that bunny costume. "What if Oujo-Sama and Asuna-San see me like this?" She sighed.

"Where should we look first?" Naruko asked.

"Let's try there!" Negi said, pointing at the Galaxy War building.

"You really think she would be in there?" Setsuna asked.

Negi nodded, with flames in his eyes.

* * *

"We've already been through so many shops and still no Chao...." Naruko sighed.

"Hey, hey can we go on that!" Negi said, pointing at a blimp.

"Sure." Setsuna said.

On the blimp Naruko and Negi looked over the railing. "Wow!" They both shouted wide eyed.

'Hehehe with them like this you would never guess that Negi-Sensei was a mage, or Naruko... I mean Naruto-San a ninja. He sure can pull that jutsu off, even I almost forgot there for a second...' Setsuna thought.

"Umm I need to go pee!" Negi blurted out, running down the the hallway of the blimp. Setsuna giggled, then went over to the railing, gazing out at the campus below.

"What's wrong Setsuna-Chan?" Naruko asked, looking in her direction.

"Nothing." Setsuna said, "I just wanted to thank you for today it was a lot of fun..."

Naruko caught the glimpse of sadness in Setsuna's eyes, but figured it was not her place to ask about it. She stared at Setsuna for a few more moment's before returning her gaze to the campus.

"I wonder where Chao-San is?" Setsuna sighed.

"Oh you've been looking for little ol' me all day? I'm touched." Chao said. "So how do you like time traveling?"

"I've been meaning to ask. A time travel spell should be impossible. Who are you?" Kamo said.

"You want to know my identity? Hehehe let me tell you! I am...." Chao began.

Naruko and Setsuna moved closer to Chao.

"An alien from MARS!!" Chao shouted. Naruko face faulted.

"Quit with the jokes and tell us the truth." Setsuna said, pulling out her pactio card. "What is your real intention?"

"Don't worry, the watch is really only for Negi-Bozu to enjoy the festival." Chao said. "Negi-Kun is related to me in a way, so I won't hurt him."

"Wha?" Naruko and Setsuna said.

"Aliens never lie!" Chao said.

Who are you?" They all said, watching Chao's retreating form.

"I already told you..." Chao said, a smirk crossing her lips. "It's up to you whether you believe me or not though. Well are you guy's getting off or not?"

"Wait! Chao-San! I need to talk to you!" Negi shouted, running after the alien.

"Do you believe her?" Setsuna asked.

"I've seen a lot of weird thing's in my life... But this tops them all. Well maybe second..." Naruko said. "We can keep an eye on her to make sure."

Setsuna nodded in agreement. When they got off the blimp they saw Chao telling Negi how to work the watch.

"See you later Negi-Bozu!" Chao said, running off.

When Setsuna and Naruko approached Negi he was as white as a ghost muttering, "Guinea Pigs." Naruko and Setsuna glanced at each other. "You don't think she..."

"I really don't want to know..." Setsuna sighed.

"Oi Aniki don't you need to get ready for a date?" Kamo asked, jumping from Setsuna's shoulder to Negi's.

"Ah! Nodoka-San!" Negi said, running off to get ready for the date.

Naruko and Setsuna broke out in laughter, then froze when they felt a cold aura behind them.

"**You thought you could escape me?" **A dark chilling voice said. The two turned around to see Eva.

"Ummm we gotta go!" Naruko shouted, grabbing a hold of Setsuna's arm and running off into the crowd.

"It's like your the plague." Chachazero cackled.

"Shut up." Eva sighed. 'This just made your training even more harsh brat.'

* * *

"I'm sorry did you wait long?" Negi asked.

"N-No." Nodoka said, blushing madly. "I-I j-j-just got h-h-h-here to."

"That dress looks really cute on you." Negi said.

"Eh... Oh Thank you." Nodoka said.

"Then shall we go?" Negi asked. Nodoka nodded.

Hiding behind some bushes a group of girls giggled. "They're both so shy." Haruna said.

"Wow they actually look really good together." Asuna said.

"I agree." Yue said.

"Hey do you thing the hat's to much?" Konoka asked.

"Wha? When did you... OH! my god, is that Setsuna-Chan and Naruko-Chan coming this way!" Haruna shouted.

The others turned around to see Naruko in an amazon styled outfit, dragging Setsuna who was wearing a type of bunny outfit. Asuna raised an eyebrow at Naruko's outfit. 'What is that baka doing?' She thought.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruko asked, pulling Setsuna over to the group.

"Set-Chan you look so Kawaii!" Konoka squealed.

Setsuna blushed madly. Naruko looked up to see Negi on his date with Nodoka. "Hey not bad they look good together." She said, ducking down below the bush's.

"Right, right." Haruna nodded in agreement.

Kamo, Konoka, and Setsuna stared at Naruko with blank expressions. "And you got mad at us for spying."

"Hey it's a matter of being sneaky. If you can get away with it who cares." Naruko shrugged. "Oh look their on the move!"

Yue sighed as the others left following their friend's date. When she began to walk away she accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah sorry." The figure said. Yue gasped.

* * *

"Their going to a book store." Asuna said, blandly.

"At least their chatting." Konoka said.

"It's still no good. Your to weak Nodoka." Haruna said.

They watched as Nodoka began to wave her arms around frantically, as she continued to pick up nothing but adult books.

"Tsk looks like I'll have to move to plan B." Haruna sighed. Then she saw Nodoka trip over a book and land on top of Negi-Sensei. "Or not. Hohoho maybe there is still hope for you yet, Nodoka!"

Naruko could hear the fox in the back of her mind cheering on the book girl, but all expectation's were stopped when Mai and Takane D. Goodman showed up.

"Who are those two?" Haruna asked.

"Ummm." Setsuna said.

"Look their making a breakaway!" Naruko said.

"Hurry we have to follow!" Haruna shouted. "Don't lose sight of them!" Only to realize she and Konoka were the only one's there. She blinked a few times in shock. While Konoka only giggled.

Naruko jumped form rooftop to rooftop following Negi as he carried Nodoka to a secluded place. When the group got near a white light shot to the sky where Negi stood. 'Oh no this can't be good...' Naruko thought. When the light dissipated Negi looked like he was in a trance. Asuna and Setsuna jumped in front Negi blocking him from Nodoka, while Naruko took up the rear.

"Setsuna-San, Asuna-San please move aside." Negi said.

"No way Negi-Baka!" Asuna shouted.

"Very well then I will have to use force." Negi said, disappearing only to reappear behind Asuna. Using the martial arts Ku had taught him, Negi sent Asuna flying into Naruko. Naruko caught Asuna, making her lose her henge. 'Man I really need to find out how she does that.' Naruto thought.

"T-Thanks." Asuna blushed.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Setsuna went sliding by them. "Watch out his lost consciousness, but his fighting ability hasn't dropped. Asuna get Nodoka out of here! Naruto-San go with her encase Negi-Sensei gets past me!"

"Ok!" Asuna said, running over and picking Konoka up. Then began jumping over the roof tops.

"I'll leave you some help. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Five clones poofed into existence encircling the child teacher. Before he left Naruto looked back at Setsuna.

"Be careful... Setsuna-Chan..." Naruto said, following Asuna.

"Don't worry I will." Setsuna whispered.

The clones charged at Negi with four of them punching him up into the air. The last one leaping into the air. **"Naruto Uzumaki Rendan!" **The final clone shouted, kicking Negi into the ground. The clones went back into a circle formation around Negi, who began to get back up.

"Please get out of the way." Negi said, getting back into his fighting stance.

"Not while your a mindless drone!" The Naruto's shouted.

"Very well then I'll make you move." Negi said, going after one of the clones. He attacked the clone with an open palm to the chest, dispelling the clone. Another clone charged him. Negi side stepping the attack, punching the clone in the side. Making it dispel. The last three clones charged in aimlessly trying to land a hit, only to be dispelled.

Sweat rolled down Setsuna's face as she focused on her opponent. Negi stood like an unbreakable wall, waiting for her to attack. Then smirked flashing out of sight. Setsuna raised her arms in defense, letting Negi slip away.

"Ahh!!" Setsuna shouted.

"This is so not good!" Kamo shouted.

* * *

"So what did you do to make Negi like that?" Asuna asked.

"Eh no I didn't do anything." Nodoka said. 'Maybe I should tell her...' She thought, then whispered something into Asuna's ear.

"What! Adult Kiss!" Asuna shouted.

Naruto felt a strange sensation as memories of the battle against Negi flooded his mind. "What the?" Naruto said. "Why do I know what happened back there."

"**That's because you get all the memories of you clones kit. I'm surprised you haven't realized that sooner."**Kyuubi said.

"WHAT!! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Naruto shouted.

"**You never asked."**Kyuubi yawned.

"Stupid fur ball." Naruto groaned, thinking of all the he training could have done with his clones.

"**Shouldn't you be more worried about the kissing machine coming our way?"**Kyuubi said.

"Oh that's right! Asuna-Chan..." Naruto shouted, only to see that Negi was already there.

"Sorry for the wait Nodoka-San." Negi said.

"Woah! Negi!" Asuna shouted. 'What should we do?' She looked over at Negi and shivered. Then looked over to Naruto with a sliver of hope.

"Please move Asuna-San or do you want me to kiss you first?" Negi asked.

"Yeah right I would rather have whisker's over there kiss me than you." Asuna said, in a sarcastic manner.

Naruto froze hearing the fox break out into laughter. **"YOU HEARD HER KIT! GO AND FULFILL THE VIXENS WISH!!" **Kyuubi roared. In a blinding flash of red light that shortly dissipated after, Naruto stood in a trance like Negi. "Very well Asuna-Hime I shall kiss you."

* * *

Review!!

l

\/


	7. The Masked Opponent

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

Thank you again **Agurra of the Darkness**for the idea's with Asuna and Setsuna on what Naruto should do with them, and for the idea of Menanei.

The Masked Opponent

* * *

"I see you like to play hard to get, Asuna-Hime..." Naruto chuckled, taking a step closer to Asuna.

"Get away Baka-Whiskers! I don't want you kissing me!" Asuna shouted, taking a step backwards holding her fan up in defense. She continued to back up hitting something solid. 'Uh ohhhh....' she thought, quickly glancing to the side. She had backed into a wall.

"Your actions spoke differently a few days ago." Naruto smirked, taking another step closer. He grabbed a hold her hand, and softly kissed her knuckle then whispered, "My beautiful hime."

Asuna blushed. Then gasped as Naruto pulled her body to his, their lips only a few inch's apart. As Naruto's lips became even closer a blade came between them, stopping their kiss.

"Any closer and I'll cut something important off."

"Ahh... Setsuna-Hime are you jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Wha!? N-N-No way." Setsuna blushed. She looked away to see Negi about to kiss Nodoka. "Ah!" Setsuna shouted, sheathing her sword and running over to stop Negi.

With the distraction Asuna regained her senses and smacked Naruto on the side on his head with her harisen. Naruto didn't budge as a little blood trickled down his cheek. His gaze shifted from Setsuna back to Asuna. "Oh, I'm sorry Asuna-Hime I didn't mean to make you wait."

'Come Asuna think! How the heck am I going to get out of this one?' Asuna thought, frantically looking around for an escape route. Then she saw Negi come flying straight toward Naruto. 'Thank you Setsuna-Chan!"

Negi crashed into Naruto sending the two crashing through a few tables. Setsuna sighed in relief.

"T-T-Thank you Setsuna-San, but I..." Nodoka said, taking interest in the floor.

"Don't worry Nodoka-San we'll make sure Negi doesn't get to you." Asuna said, putting a hand on Nodoka's shoulder.

"What about Naruto-Dono." Setsuna said.

Asuna sweat dropped. "Uhhhh.... Can you take him? I mean since your a better fighter you should have a better chance of stopping him, Right?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Setsuna froze. Her take care of Naruto?

"ASUNA-HIME!!" Naruto shouted, skipping toward them. Negi following in his footsteps.

"Ah crap." Asuna muttered, and began running away. In Setsuna confusion Negi slipped passed.

"Nodoka-San. I am sorry for the long wait." Negi said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"N-N-Negi-Sensei?" Nodoka mumbled, as Negi came closer. She could feel his breath against her lips. Closing her eyes.

Shaking out of her confusion, Setsuna grabbed a hold of Negi's collar and pulled the two apart.

"Sorry Nodoka-San I almost failed in protecting you." Setsuna said. "Negi-Sensei snap out of it! We're your students what happened to wanting to protect us?"

"S-S-Setsuna-San?" Negi whispered, as his eyes flickered for a second back to normal.

"Come on Negi you can fight this!" Asuna shouted, running past the group as Naruto to skip.

"Asuna-San...." Negi said. Then grasped his head as waves of pain coursed through his body. "GAWWW!!"

"Negi-Sensei!!" The girls shouted. Setsuna released her grip on Negi as Nodoka ran up to him. "N-Nodoka-San...." Negi groaned, as he continued to hold his head in pain. He gritted his teeth as he fought against the trees power.

"That's it Negi-Sensei you can fight it!" Setsuna shouted.

Negi's eyes flickered between his normal and that of the mindless drones. "I'm sorry Nodoka-San..." Negi whispered, passing out.

"Negi-Sensei!" The girls shouted again. Nodoka held Negi's unconscious body to her, swaying back in forth like you would a baby. "It's ok Negi-Sensei." Several minutes passed by in silence.

"OI!! Now that Negi-Baka's taken care HELP ME!!" Asuna shouted, laying on the floor with Naruto on top of her. She desperately tried to keep Naruto off of her.

Setsuna rushed over pushing Naruto off of Asuna. "Thanks." Asuna sighed in relief.

"Setsuna-Hime there's no need to be mean. I'll kiss you to, or would you prefer to go first? Is that ok with you Asuna-Hime? " Naruto asked, picking himself up off the floor. Asuna rapidly shook her head no. Setsuna glared at Asuna and silently mouthed the words, "Traitor."

"Well then Setsuna-Hime looks like you get your wish granted. I am tired of playing games so how about we get this over with quickly." Naruto said.

Setsuna blinked as Naruto disappeared out of sight. 'So fast!!' She thought to herself as she felt something against her lips. Naruto was kissing her! What seemed like electricity coursed through out her body.

Asuna stared in disbelief. Her whisker's was kissing someone and it wasn't...... 'Woah what the heck am I thinking! I do not like him like that!' She shouted in her mind, letting a growl escape her lips.

Time seemed to stop as Setsuna leaned into the kiss. Asuna began to tap her foot in annoyance as the two continued to kiss.

"Jeez... How long are they going to do that. I swear it's already been five minutes. Ok you two can stop now!" Asuna shouted, glaring at the kissing couple.

All of a sudden the wind began to swirl around the two as Setsuna's wings sprouted from her back. An reddish glow surrounded Naruto, and disappeared in a few seconds. They finally broke apart, their eyes half lidded.

"Setsuna-San?" Naruto said, his eye's becoming as big as saucer's.

"Naruto-Kun..." Setsuna mumbled.

The Kyuubi began to laugh again. "This was your fault!" Naruto growled, in his mind.

"**Hahahaha, you can't blame all of it on me kit, that magical tree had a part in it." **Kyuubi said.

"Your the one that..." Naruto said. "Wait what? Let's see Asuna said something, and the next thing I know is that I'm kissing someone who turns out to be Setsuna-Chan..."

"**Don't worry about it kit. It's not like anyone got hurt anyway."**Kyuubi said.

"What about Setsuna-Chan and her feelings?" Naruto said.

"**Kit she kissed you back, obviously she wanted it." **Kyuubi said. **"And I found out something very interesting about that vixen."**

"Why would she... Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**What do you see on her back?" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked at Setsuna and saw a pair of white wings that reminded him of an angel.

"Wings?" Naruto said, out loud.

Setsuna went wide eyed realizing that her wings were out. To scared to see how Naruto would react Setsuna said, "Ummmm... I got to go." and flew off.

"Wait! Setsuna-Chan!" Asuna shouted.

"Fur ball why did she have wings?" Naruto asked.

"**She's a Hanyou kit. In a way she's kind of like you."** Kyuubi said.

"..." Naruto stayed silent in thought.

Naruto turned to Asuna, who was glaring at him. "W.."

"I'm not talking to you Baka-Whisker's." Asuna humphed. 'Wait why did I say that he didn't do anything wrong, except...' She shook herself out of her thoughts.

'What's with that nickname?' Naruto thought. 'She's been calling me that for awhile now...'

They heard a groan from behind them. Asuna looked over to see Negi rubbing his head.

"Negi-Bozu!" Asuna shouted.

When Naruto turned around he saw Nodoka holding Negi, and Konoka and Haruna blushing at him. 'When did they get here?' He thought. Walking over to the group Konoka approached him.

"Even though I think your a nice person... If you hurt Set-Chan in anyway I will get revenge." Konoka said, with an evil aura around her. Naruto gulped. Then Konoka's mood changed again. "I leave Set-Chan in your care. You will make her happy, _right_?"

Sweating Naruto rapidly nodded his head yes.

"Good." Konoka said, returning back to her usual cheery self. "Moh Set-Chan is so lucky!" Konoka pouted, turning back over to Negi.

"She's scarier than the Kyuubi." Naruto thought to himself.

"**I heard that."**Kyuubi said.

"Shut up fur ball your the one who got me into this mess." Naruto said.

"Can you stand Negi-Kun?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah." Negi said, slowly standing up. He began to sway and fell onto Nodoka.

"We should take you to the infirmary Negi-Sensei." Nodoka said.

"B-But what about our date Nodoka-San?" Negi asked. Nodoka shook her head and gave a small, "It's ok Negi-Sensei."

"Ok then..." Negi said, as Nodoka and Konoka helped him to his feet. When they began to leave, Kotaro appeared.

"There you are Negi! I've been looking all over for you!"Kotaro shouted. "Wow you look like crap, which of these ladies beat ya? Anyway forget about that, I found out about this cool martial arts tournament and the prelims are starting soon! Come on we have to go."

Negi revitalized at this and ran up to Kotaro with stars in his eyes. "Let's go!"

"Right on man! Follow me." Kotaro said. Then began to jump from roof to roof with Negi following him.

"Sigh we better follow those two baka's." Asuna sighed.

'A tournament huh? Maybe I should check it out.' Naruto thought.

"How do they do that." Haruna said in awe.

"Uhhh..." Asuna said.

"It's a martial artist secret." Naruto said, taking off toward Negi and Kotaro.

Haruna blinked. "Who was that?"

* * *

"WAAH TEN MILLION!!" Negi, Kotaro, and Naruto shouted.

"It's the return of the legendary martial-arts tournament." A guy in a karate uniform said.

"TEN MILLION!!" Asuna shouted, appearing next to the other. "That's it we're all signing up and hopefully one of us wins." She said, grabbing a hold of Naruto's and Negi's collar's and dragging them into the stadium. When they all got inside there were even more contestant's and Asakura was the announcer of the event.

"**Kit I sense some strong opponent's, if I were you I would use that watch you have and go train for the day just encase." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

"Hey everyone I got to go pee, so I'll be back in a bit." Naruto said.

"Eww... I didn't need to know that." Asuna said.

"Well be right back." Naruto said, and took off into the crowd. When he made it to the entrance he crashed into someone. "Ah Sorry about that." He said, and looked up to see Mana staring at him with a blush on her face?

"Hello Naruto-San thank you for the advice today." Mana said, and left into the crowd.

'Advice? What the heck is she talking about.' Naruto thought. Then shrugged and left the building. He went into an alley and made sure no one was looking. When the coast was clear Naruto used the watch.

Naruto heard the 78th annual meeting announcement for the third time that day.

"Yes it worked!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. He then saw Eva walking toward him and Negi from the last time they used the watch. 'I know I should have her train me, but right now I want to work on my ninja skills, since I'm already good at that. Who knows how long it would take for me to get how to use Magic.' he thought. Taking to the roof's Naruto went to his dorm room making sure no one noticed him. Once there he got the scroll's he had taken from Eva's resort the first time he had been there.

After getting the scroll's Naruto leaped toward the forest where Eva's cabin was located. Not taking anytime Naruto entered the cabin and went to the closet that held the resort. A pink light lit up the room as Naruto was teleported inside of the resort.

'Ok for every hour that pass's in the real world 24 hours go by in here, so if it's 8:00 a.m. now, then I should have uhhh...' Naruto thought.

"**Ten days!" **Kyuubi growled.

"Right I knew that." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"**Ok kit I'm going to tell you this now, your taijutsu style sucks."** Kyuubi said.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"**Lucky for you one of the scroll's has a style that will fit you perfectly." **Kyuubi said. **"Listen to me kit I'm going to tell you how to do this to where you'll get the most out of it. I'm sick seeing you get the crap beat out of you. First thing make as many clone's as you can."**

Naruto nodded and ran through the hand signs, **"Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A thousand clone's poofed into existence.

"**Ok kit I want the first 500 to work on that scroll with the new style in it, and 100 on chakra control exercises, and the others work on the other scroll's." **Kyuubi said.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"Exploring." Kyuubi said.

* * *

Back with Asuna and the group...

"Jeez, whiskers is taking forever!" Asuna said, starting to get frustrated.

Konoka giggled, and looked over at Setsuna who had joined the group a few minutes after Naruto had left.

"Soooo... Set-Chan is Naruto-Kun a good kisser?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna blushed, staying silent. "Ahhhh...." Konoka pouted.

"LET'S HERE A FEW WORDS FROM OUR NEW SPONSOR TO BEGIN THE COMMPETITION!" Asakura said, holding up her and to introduce a the sponsor.

"Chao-San!" Negi and the girls shouted.

"You all probably want to know why I bought this tournament. That's simple I want to know who's the strongest- be they light or dark, that's all." Chao said.

"Seems interesting."

"Waah Mana-San, Kaede-San, Ku-Sensei!" Negi said.

"You didn't forget about me did you?"

"Master!" Negi said.

"You do remember your promise right?" Eva asked.

"O-Of course!" Negi said.

"OH AND ONE MORE THING BEFORE I FORGET THE LAST PERSON TO WIN THIS TORNAMENT WAS A CHILD BY THE NAME OF 'NAGI SPRINGFIELD." Chao said.

"That's Negi's dad!" Yue said.

"I'll check the records." Setsuna said.

"OK ENTRANTS COME FORWARD AND PICK A NUMBER! WE WILL BE PUTTING YOU IN BLOCKS OF 20! ANYONE CAN JOIN, SO WHAT YOU WAITING FOR COME SIGN UP!" Asakura said.

A half an hour later.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT PRELIMS START NOW!" Asakura shouts.

(Cell Block A)

A figure in a black cloak with the hood up and a white mask stood in the center of the cell. The mask was diamond shaped, and had a crossed shaped cut in it. (Lisa's vizard mask from bleach.) All of the other member's except one knocked out. People around the staduim looked shellshocked.

"Who are you?" A girl with reddish-orange hair who was holding a broom asked.

"You can call me Menanei." The masked figure said.

The girl nodded.

"WOW I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN CELL BLOCK A, BUT WE HAVE OUR FIRST TWO MAIN PRATICAPANT'S IN THE TOURNAMENT!" Asakura said.

(Cell Block B)

"Hey kiddo you sure about this?" A man with a strange hairstyle said.

"Don't come crying to me when you get hurt." A big bald man said.

"I won't hold back may the best man win." Negi bowed.

The larger man charged at Negi. _**"Hakkyokuken...Hachi Daisho Shiki!" **_Negi said, placing his flat hand on the man's stomach. _**"Zetsushotsutenho!" **_With his other hand Negi punched the man in the stomach, sending him flying.

People stared at him wide eyed.

"Not bad bozu I underestimated you!" The man with the weird hairstyle said.

In a flash Negi appeared in front of the man, and used an open palm to send him flying.

"WELL FOLKS LOOKS LIKE THE FINAL CONTESTANT'S HAVE BEEN DECIDED. PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE SET UP THE BRACKET'S FOR TOMORROW." Asakura said.

Several minutes later the board in front of the stadium appeared.

Tatsumiya, Mana V.S. Goodman, Takane D.

Springfield, Negi V.S. Takahata, Takamichi T.

Kagurazaka, Asuna V.S. Sakurazaki, Setsuna

McDowell, Evangeline A.K. V.S. Yamashita Kei'ichi

Sakura, Mei V.S. Murakami, Kotaro

Daigoin, Pochi V.S. Sanders, Ku:Nel

Nagase, Kaede V.S. Nakamura, Tatsuya

Mananei V.S. Ku Fei

"THERE YOU ARE FOLKS, PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW FOR AN EVEN BIGGER SHOW." Asakura said.

EHHHHHH!!! I have to fight Takamichi!" Negi shouted. Thinking he was already doomed.

Ku whistled. "This should be fun."

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Asuna asked. She looked over at the figure in a masked cloak and thought naw that's not possible.

* * *

Review!!  
l

\/


	8. Whisker's is Target Practice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

Whisker's is Target Practice!

* * *

After the tournament Naruto ran back up to the group. "Hey everyone what did I miss?" He grinned.

"Oh nothing whisker's, except the entire tournament!" Asuna exasperated.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted. "I really wanted to join." He looked down at his watch. 'Hmmm... I did miss Eva-Sensei's training... and I need to figure out why that one chick was blushing at me...'

Naruto looked over to Negi who looked like he was having a seizure muttering, "Takamichi."

"Oi Negi what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked.

"He has to fight Takamichi-Sensei first." Yue said.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto said, striking a thinking pose. "Why don't we use the time watch to practice for the match?"

Negi looked up at Naruto with teary eyes. Then began nodding his head rapidly not being able to say anything.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-K...Naruto-Dono?" Setsuna asked, avoiding his gaze. "I mean I still don't think it is wise to use that watch..."

"No worry's Setsuna-Chan. I promise it will work, and if it doesn't. Well like bushy brows always said, 'I'll run around the campus on my hands 500 times! And if I cannot do that I'll do 1000 sit-ups! And if...." Naruto began. 'Man I am going to have to talk to her about earlier.' he thought to himself.

"OK we get it!!" Asuna shouted, getting annoyed. "Just use the stupid watch already."

"You got it, Asuna-Chan." Naruto said, activating his pocket watch. The world around them began to spin.

"**Kit I smell something really.... good nearby." **Kyuubi said.

"Huh?" Naruto said, as the world came back into focus.

Asuna looked over her shoulder to where Naruto would be, but was not. "Great where did whisker's go now?"

Mana Tatsumiya stared through the scope of her favorite sniper rifle, watching the crowds for someone who was about to confess.

"Target sighted." She said in a cold manner, pulling the trigger. "That makes thirteen already." She went on to find another couple in the danger zone. When all of a sudden her sight was blocked by something. Putting the gun down Mana pulled out her hand guns encase of an attack, but found a blonde haired boy a few years younger than her. He was standing in front of her with his back facing her.

"What the hell was that about fur ball!" The boy shouted.

Mana began to pull the trigger back as the boy continued to shout like a madman. Then stopped when the boy turned. He had three whisker mark cheeks, and sky blue eye's. She noted that his face was becoming as white as a ghost. The boy began to rub the back of his neck.

"Ummm... You didn't hear any of that did you?" The boy chuckled.

Mana stayed quite only starring at him, measuring him up.

"**Kit just look at that body! Those legs, those hips, those big perfectly shaped breast! Her dark skin making you think she's wild...." **Kyuubi said, a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. **"MY TYPE!!" **

"LALALALALA! I'm not listening to you Ero-Fur ball." Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

Mana blinked, watching the boys face shift from annoyance to anger to a look of thought.

"**Come on kit, you have to agree with me!" **Kyuubi roared.

"Whatever I still think Asuna-Chan is better." Naruto said.

"**Ha, finally your not thinking of that pink haired banshee!" **Kyuubi said, giving himself a nod of approval.

"Wait no I mean S..." Naruto began.

"**Face it kit... She will never love you. She's to busy fawning over that emo avenger to even know you exist as anything, but a punching bag. Even you should realize by now that vixen you call Asuna is already noticing you, even that hanyou has feelings for you. Now all you need to do is stop being an idiot and see it for yourself." **Kyuubi said, becoming serious.

"Eh? Setsuna and Asuna-Chan have feeling's for me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"**Kit they have it bad for you. Heck I'm sure with a little convincing you could have both of them, and then... hehehe" **Kyuubi said, beginning to giggle like a pervert.

Mana stayed quite as the boy continued to have a far away look in his eyes. 'He looks a lot like Naruko-San...' she thought, narrowing her eyes. Then decided to ignore it, and get back to the job she was being payed for. She picked up her sniper rifle, and went back over to the window.

"Hmmm I seem to have wasted to much time..." Mana said, seeing three people about to confess at the same time. She swapped her usual sniper riffle, for a more 'heavy duty' sniper rifle. About to pull the trigger she heard the blonde yell, "What are you doing! Don't kill them!"

Mana continued to ignore him, pulling the trigger three times in rapid motion. Naruto became white as a ghost seeing three bodies drop dead. "You, you, you..."

"I only tranquilized them." She stated, pulling the gun back inside.

"Oh well I guess that isn't so bad..." Naruto said.

"But to stop them from confessing during the festival I put a special type of poison in them." Mana said, holding up one of the bullets.

Naruto took up another thinking pose. "You know that's kind of mean."

"My job is only to stop any confession's within this vicinity. I don't care about anything else." Mana said.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine. 'She kind of reminds me of me before Iruka-Sensei.' He thought to himself. He looked out the window to see a little girl about to confess to a boy. "Hey how about we make a bet?" Naruto grinned.

"Why?" Mana asked.

"You'll find out when it's over." Naruto grinned.

"Sure, what's the details?" Mana asked, setting her gun back on the window.

"That I can stop all of your bullet's from hitting their mark, and take the couples to a safe place to confess." Naruto grinned.

"What will the winner get out of it?" Mana asked.

"Let's see if I win you have to spend the rest of the day with me, and if you win... whatever you want." Naruto grinned. "So what do you think?"

"It's a bet." Mana said, eying the necklace around Naruto's neck as beams of light reflected off of it.

"Just to let you know Mana-Chan I never lose a bet." Naruto grinned, jumping out the window.

Mana stared in disbelief as dozen's of clones poofed into existence. Then something the boy had said earlier confused her. "How did he know my name?" She shrugged it off and aimed at the girl who was about to confess.

* * *

Naruto leaped from roof to roof in a flurry as he ran for the target, watching out of the corner of his eye to see Mana pulling the trigger. "Wow I never knew my vision was this good."

"**When you have the great me sealed in you of course your senses are that great, but you were to ignorant to notice it."** Kyuubi said.

"You know if I wasn't in a hurry to win this bet, I would kick your butt right now." Naruto muttered.

With the target's in sight, Naruto signaled to a clone. The clone nodded and shuushin'd over to the kids, as a bullet came whizzing toward them.

Up in her stand Mana blinked a few times, seeing nothing but falling leave's in the place of where the two kid's were standing. She looked around the area to see the two kids in the park, with sakura petals falling around them, and a blonde grinning at her. "You were only lucky that time." She said to herself, searching for the next target, but the blonde never left her mind.

Naruto jumped up onto the highest building, looking for the next confessor. He spotted a couple with cat ears on. "Alright this will be easy!" He grinned, leaping off of the building, doing a front flip before he landed below. Then began jumping on the roof tops again. He stopped a few feet away from the couple and began to walk up to them. Hearing one of the bullet's coming toward them, Naruto stepped into it's path and felt it hit him in the back. 'Heh. Felt like a mosquito bite.' Naruto thought, gritting his teeth as his body started to go numb. "Fur ball..." Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"**On it Kit." **Kyuubi said, already working on nullifying the tranquilizer effects.

"Thanks." Naruto said, stepping closer to the guy that was about to confess. He then whispered something into his ear, and watch as the guy took the girls hand and ran off. Before the guy left he yelled, "Thank you!"

Mana watched as the couple ran into a safety zone. "Heh, the kid's good I'll give him that." She whistled, surprised that the blonde was still standing after taking one of her bullets. 'There was enough in that one to put an elephant out to...'

Naruto panted, leaning against a wall. "H-H-How many is that Fur ball?" Naruto wheezed, as his eye sight began to blur.

"**Only eight kit, you need to stop taking those bullet's. One more and your done for, even I can't heal you that fast." **Kyuubi said.

"Heh this is nothing! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage! There's no way I'll lose." Naruto grinned, pushing himself off the wall. Before he could take off again, Mana came walking toward him. "So did I win?" Naruto asked, beginning to sway back in forth. Then his world went black as he fell into Mana's chest. Mana blushed, holding the blonde up.

"Who are you?" Mana said, picking the blonde up.

* * *

Naruto awoke to soft sensation under his head, and someone rubbing his cheeks. His eye's rolled to the back of his head in bliss, as someone continued their ministrations. One of his eye's cracked open to see a dark skinned girl starring at him, with a small blush, but he was to comfortable to say anything as he began to purr under her touch.

'K-Kawaii...' Mana thought. She starred at the blonde, watching as one of his eye's cracked open. Then quickly closed again, only to hear him begin to purr. Mana's blushed deepened, 'To Kawaii..' She thought to herself. She was only curious about the whisker's, but wasn't expecting this type of reaction.

Naruto whimpered when he felt Mana stop. He cracked his eye's open, starring into Mana's chocolate orbs. Then realization hit him that his head was in her lap. Naruto shot straight up, scooting away from Mana.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said, waiting for Mana to hit him like Sakura would.

"I should be the one that is sorry." Mana said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned around to face her. "Y-Your not going to hit me?"

"Mana gave him a blank stare.

"Hahaha... never mind..." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is your name?" Mana asked.

"Huh? Oh right I guess I didn't tell you. It's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned, puffing out his chest and pointing his thumb at himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Mana whispered.

"So did I win the bet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Mana sighed. "What is it that you want me to do Uzumaki-San?"

"Woah no reason to be so formal Mana-Chan! Just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"I will try Uzu..." She stopped seeing the blonde glare at her. "Naruto-San."

"That's better... I guess." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-San may I ask you a question?" Mana asked. Getting a nod from the blonde she asked, "How do you know my name?"

Naruto froze. 'Oh shit what do I do!? What do I do?' He thought. "Um, ah, uhhhhh.... Negi told me?"

"Negi-Sensei? How do you know Negi." Mana said, not really believing what the blonde said.

"Uh... I'm a friend of his and he told me all about his classmate's and showed me a picture of you..." Naruto said. While sighing in relief as he watched Mana nod.

"Back to the date Naruto-San, what is it that you want to do?" Mana asked.

"How about we relax here for the day and just talk. I'm to tired to really move." Naruto said.

Mana nodded in understanding. She was still a little surprised that the blonde had survived over five shots and not in a coma. "May I ask another question Naruto-San?"

"You don't need to ask me." Naruto said.

Mana nodded, "With the skills you showed are you by chance a ninja?"

"Yep." Naruto grinned.

'That explains a lot.' Mana thought. "Then judging from your skills I would say you are from the elemental countries?"

"Jeez how many of you girls know about my world!? First Setsuna-Chan, then Eva-Sensei, and now you!" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms.

Mana blinked, "Naruto-San?"

"Umm.. Forget what I just said. Since you've asked me so many questions can I ask you one?" Naruto asked, a forlorn look in his eye's that quickly disappeared. Getting her approval Naruto asked, "When we were up in that tower you reminded me of.... Well anyway this isn't really a question, if you want to talk about it maybe I can understand..."

Mana stared in disbelief. Something about the kid just made her want to open up to him. Even though he was still basically a stranger, she felt like she could trust him. "Awhile back I was a partner to magister magi."

Naruto listened in silence.

"My partner and I belonged to a wizard controlled NGO. In order to help those in need we centered in areas of unrest doing the jobs no normal humans could. We traveled around the world fighting battle after battle." Mana said, recounting the good old times.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in soft voice.

Pulling out a card that looked like Mana when she was a kid, Mana handed him the card. "The rest is for you to figure out." Mana said, a small smile appearing on her features. Then a beeping sound came from her phone, "Looks like we have more work." She said, taking the card back from Naruto.

When they got to the scene an announcer was telling the group of people to shout their feelings.

Mana pulled out her hand guns, getting ready to tranquilize the situation. When she was a second to late. Ten Naruto clones stared at her grinning, with body's scattered around them. The crowd around them was clapping. Mana lifted an eyebrow.

"Sometimes your way proves best." Naruto chuckled. "Ah I missed one!"

Mana turned around, "Captain Serizawa..."

"Mana-San. There's something I've wanted to tell you." Serizawa said.

"Thank you for the thought." Mana said, pulling the trigger. "BANG!!"

Naruto whistled. "I got worried there for a sec."

"There is no room for boys on my battlefield." Mana smirked, about to walk away. Then stopped hearing the blonde say "I'll be waiting when your ready." She turned around to see that the blonde was already gone. Mana pulled out her card, and sighed. 'He reminds me so much of the past...' a small blush appeared on her features. "I'll have to thank him, if I ever see him again."

* * *

With Negi...

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying... NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Y-Yue-San?" Negi said.

"What are you doing here you should be with Nodoka!" Yue said, grabbing a hold of Negi's wrist.

"Wait Yue-San!" Negi said a bit to late.

"There's two Negi's!" Yue shouted. "What's going on here, Sensei please tell me that isn't a fake!"

"Don't worry Yue-San their both real!" Negi shouted.

Later that day...

"A time machine huh?" Yue said. "So how'd you date with Nodoka go?"

"Well some thing's happened and I have to meet her later on tonight again." Negi said.

'Oh I see..." Yue frowned. "Well I should probably go change costumes..."

"Hey do you want to hang out for until then. I mean if that doesn't bother you. I have something I really want to discuss with you." Negi said.

"Huh, uh sure." Yue said.

Getting up from the tables Negi saw a sign for a boat ride. "Hey how about we go on that!"

"Sure." Yue said.

Nearing the boat Yue began to fidget. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. What will Nodoka think?' She thought, steeping onto the boat. 'Just hanging out like this... It's so silent. I need to think of something to say. Ah I know.'

"Negi-Sensei I have something I've been wanting to show you." Yue said, pulling out her practice wand. **"Practica Biginaru Ardescat!" **She said as a small flame came out of the end of the wand.

"Wow that's amazing Yue-San!" Negi said.

"Your the one who is amazing Negi-Sensei..." Yue said, as the flame diminished.

"Uh I uh need to go to the restroom." Negi said, getting up from the bench.

When he was gone Kamo said, "Your in love with Aniki, aren't you Yuetchi?"

"Kamo-San... t-t-there's n-n-no way I-I-I..." Yue said, turning as red as a tomato. "Nodoka is the one who like's Negi-Sensei!"

"Hehehe..." Kamo smirked, taking a puff of his cigar. "I didn't ask about her, your the one I'm talking about."

"I-I-I..." Yue said, about to run away, when Negi came back.

"I'm so sorry Yue-San, but I need to go meet with Nodoka now. I didn't realize it was already getting this late." Negi said, bowing.

Yue sighed, "It's ok Negi-Sensei."

She watched Negi's retreating form. 'I'm Sorry Nodoka...'

* * *

The night sky shone over head Naruto walked through the streets of Mahora, heading towards Eva's resort. "Let's see my clones should be out of there by now." He said, looking at his pocket watch.

"There you are whiskers!"

Naruto turned around to see Asuna. Ever since the talk with Kyuubi, Naruto began to think more about the situation. A feeling in the pit of his stomach began to form as Asuna walked closer.

"Whisker's?" Asuna asked.

"Huh, oh Asuna-Chan you needed something?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today, but it's obviously to late now. Where have you been all day?" Asuna asked.

"Getting shot at." Naruto muttered.

"Eh?" Asuna asked.

"Nothing. Hey do you want to join me in training with Eva-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Uh... Sure." Asuna said, not really caring.

Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand. "Come one I'm already late as it is!"

"W-Wait!" Asuna shouted, a small blush forming at the blonde's suddenness.

As the two ran through the campus Asuna looked to her left at where a giant fountain was. She saw Negi and Nodoka together, and was shocked when Nodoka kissed him. "So bookworm finally did it." Asuna said.

"You say something?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Asuna said.

Entering the forest Naruto slowed their pace, returning to a steady walk. He continued to hold Asuna's hand as if it was natural. Asuna looked up at the blonde who was grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" Asuna asked.

"This is the first time I'm going to get to learn magic!" Naruto said.

Asuna giggled. "Jeez, it's not that big of deal."

Naruto ignored her as they neared the cabin. He was thinking about all the cool thing's he would be able to do, that he hadn't even heard Asuna's last statement. Ignoring to knock Naruto opened the door and went inside. Going straight to the closet that held Eva's resort.

In a pink flash Naruto and Asuna stood on the bridge. A very pissed off vampire standing in front of him.

"**Your late!"** Eva growled.

"Sorry, I was saving couples from ever lasting doom and this was the soonest I could get away." Naruto grinned.

"Like I care. Now get in her so we can start." Eva said, looking down at the two's hands that were still conjoined. Eva raised an eyebrow.

Naruto and Asuna looked down to where Eva was looking at and jumped away from each other, blushing madly.

"T-T-This isn't what it looks like Eva-Chan!" Asuna shouted.

"Right..." Eva said, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I asked her if she wanted to join me in training." Naruto grinned.

Eva smirked, looking at Asuna who was still blushing. "Looks like there will be a few change's to my first lesson."

* * *

Review!!

l

\/


	9. Pactio Lesson 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

Yo! I need to thank **Agurra of the Darkness** for letting me use his fighting style called _Senpuuashi_ (Whirlwind legs.)

Pactio Lesson 101

* * *

"Wait you mean you won't teach me anything!?" Naruto shouted.

"That isn't what I said. I said that I won't teach you anything, until you learn about magic." Eva sighed.

'Great so it's like ninja academy all over again.' "So what's the first lesson?" Naruto groaned.

"Glad you see it my way. Her is some scroll's over the origin of magic, history of magic,magic 101, the basic's of magic, and some of the greatest mage's of all times. You have exactly 24-hours to finish them. Oh yeah I almost forgot a scroll on pactio's." Eva said. While Chachamaru handed over two dozen scroll's.

Asuna blushed hearing the word pactio. 'A pactio with whiskers...'

"And if I finish all this will you teach me something?" Naruto asked, taking the scroll's.

"Yeah, sure." Eva said, walking away to the beach.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, then grinned. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Two dozen bunshin poofed into existence, and each took their own scroll.

"Isn't that kind of cheating?" Asuna asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to read all those scroll's by my self without going insane?" Naruto asked back.

"Touche whiskers." Asuna grinned. "So what do you want to do while your clone's work?"

"Hmmm.. I did find this really cool room that I think you would like." Naruto said, striking a thinking pose.

"Let's go whiskers!" Asuna said, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Naruto blushed, feeling her assets against his arm. Then began walking down the halls of the castle to the one him and the Kyuubi found earlier. He stopped at a door that had carving's of clouds on it, then slowly pushed the door open. Inside was nothing, but clouds like you would see in the sky.

"Wow! I've been through almost this entire castle and never found this room." Asuna said in awe, releasing Naruto's arm to run inside.

"Yeah I wouldn't have either if I hadn't have been running away from this strange armor thing." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Eh?" Asuna asked, turning to face Naruto.

"Well I went exploring the other day, and this huge suit of armor attacked me. I ran into this room on accident as a place to hide." Naruto chuckled.

Asuna giggled. "Your so weird, you know that whiskers?"

"Hey take that back!" Naruto shouted, jokingly chasing after Asuna.

"No way!" Asuna shouted, verily keeping out of Naruto's reach.

Several minutes later...

"Ok I give up whiskers you win." Asuna panted, laying on one of the clouds.

"Hehehe, I always do!" Naruto grinned, sitting down next to her. "So how many more hours do you think we have in here?"

"Let's see... if I remember right we should still have around five hours to spend." Asuna said. She looked over at the blonde beside her to see him blushing. "What's got you all flustered whiskers?"

"I just got the info on pactio's..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ohhh..." Asuna blushed.

"So you kissed Negi?" Naruto asked.

"It was a serious situation at the time! Otherwise I wouldn't have..." Asuna sighed.

"If I asked you to make a pactio with me..." Naruto mumbled.

Asuna blushed, gazing into Naruto's blue orbs. "Naruto..."

"_**Ho, so you want to make a pactio with Blondie here?" **_

"Gaw! Eva-Sensei!" Naruto jumped.

"I was wondering where you two ran off to. I see now, leaving **Kage Bunshin **to do the work, while you two can practice on making a pactio." Eva smirked.

"NO!" Asuna and Naruto shouted.

"Although I do need to remind you Asuna if you make a pactio with Naruto the one you have with Negi-Bozu will disappear, and since Naruto is older and is considered an adult where he comes from he can make either type of pactio." Eva said. "Anyway I see that you've already read all those scroll's. I suppose I could teach you something... However you are forbidden from using clone's from now on." Eva grinned.

"Eh! Why?" Naruto whined.

"You will never be able to learn magic using something that is made purely of chakra." Eva said.

"Ah I get." Asuna said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot! What she means is that since your clones are made of chakra they wouldn't be able to use magic. I think I'm going to nominate you as the next baka ranger." Asuna grinned.

"What's a baka ranger?" Naruto asked.

"It's a group of the dumbest people in our class, and Asuna is the leader of the group." Eva smirked.

Naruto grinned at Asuna, who blushed.

"Ok would the two baka's stop fawning over each other now. Gaki your coming with me." Eva said, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him out of the room, and leaving a dazed Asuna. 'We weren't...'

* * *

Back outside Eva released her hold on Naruto.

"Ok gaki I'm going to teach you something that all mage's know." Eva said, pulling out a beginner wand that had a star on the top.

"Really what?" Naruto asked, already stars could be seen in his eyes. He loved learning new techniques.

"**Practe Bigi Nar Arescat." **Eva said, a small flame appearing on the end of the wand.

"Hey that's what Jiji showed me when I got here. Only he didn't say any of that mumbo jumbo." Naruto said.

"This is the most basic spell. When you get this finished I'll show you something else." Eva sad, handing Naruto the wand.

"OK! Let's what was it again Proctor Boge Mar Aramiscat!" Naruto shouted. Nothing happened. He shook the wand a few times. "I think it's broken."

"For one thing you said it wrong baka whiskers. Second of all even if you had pronounced it right nothing would have happened since you didn't use any magic." Asuna said, entering the room.

"Yeah like you can do any better!" Naruto said.

"Give me the wand and I'll show you." Asuna grinned.

Naruto reluctantly handed over the wand. **"Practe Bigi Nar Arescat!" **Asuna said, a tiny flame appeared on the wand that quickly fizzled out. Asuna frowned, "Yep I agree this wand is broken."

"See I told you." Naruto said.

"Oh for the love of.... It's not broken! God I would rather teach preschooler's than you two." Eva sighed.

Naruto took the wand back, and began trying to focus his magic.

"Ok gaki I guess I didn't explain this good enough to you before. How do you call upon your chakra?" Eva asked.

"That's easy I feel this warm sensation and channel it throughout my body." Naruto said.

"Magic is kind of like that, but instead of channeling it throughout your body; focus it into the wand." Eva said.

Naruto nodded. After concentrating for several seconds he said, **"Practe Bigi Nar Arescat!" **A cloud of smoke came out of the wand. Asuna broke out in laughter. Naruto frowned, focusing more into the wand. **"Practe Bigi Nar Arescat!" **A larger cloud of smoke appeared.

"Your using chakra not magic. Hmmm... try to find something that feels foreign to you and channel it to the wand." Eva said.

Naruto closed his eye's. **"Practe Bigi Nar Arescat!" **This time nothing happened.

Eva sighed. She had already planned on something like this happening. "There are two reasons I can think of as to why you can't use that spell. One fire element is your negative, meaning it goes against you, and would be like trying to swim up a waterfall. Or your chakra is so vast that your magic is being blocked by it."

"Hehe... My sensei always told me I had more chakra than even the hokage." Naruto chuckled.

Eva blinked. There had to be more to this kid than she first thought. "For now that will be your project for the week, if your still unable to use it by the end of the festival we'll try something else."

"Alright!" Naruto said, already getting ready to try again.

Asuna sighed seeing the determination in the blonde's eyes. 'He reminds me a bit of Negi when he's like this. Jeez these two are going to drive me crazy.'

"Now for the payment." Eva smirked, an evil aura forming behind her.

"P-Payment?" Naruto gulped. "W-What payment?"

"My teaching's aren't free. I teach you something, you give me something in return." Eva grinned.

"Eva your not going to..." Asuna said, before she finished Eva had already bit a vein in Naruto's arm. That's what you get for having a vampire as a sensei. Naruto fainted.

"ARGH!" Eva shrieked, releasing Naruto's arm and clutching her throat. "What the hell? His blood is!"

"It's what?" Asuna asked. But never got the answer when Eva feinted. "What the?" Asuna said, her eyebrow twitching.

* * *

Naruto awoke, with something soft under his head again. He cracked his eyes open to see Asuna staring at him this time. His head was resting on her lap, and was laying in the sand of Eva's beach.

"Ohayo whiskers. Sleep well?" Asuna smiled.

"Asuna-Chan? Why am I..." Naruto asked.

"You fainted when Eva-Chan bit your arm. Then she fainted for some weird reason and still hasn't woken up." Asuna said.

"Then why am I..." Naruto said, trying to get up only to be held in place by Asuna.

"Hey... Can I answer your question from before..." Asuna said, blushing.

"What question?" Naruto asked, gazing into Asuna's eyes.

"You know." Asuna said, pinching Naruto's whiskered cheeks. "This is really embarrassing for me so shut up and listen. I had a lot of time to think since you've been out for about an hour now."

Naruto nodded.

Asuna took a deep breath. "You know ever since I got here I've had this strange feeling ever since you've been here, and the longer I'm around you the stronger it grows..."

Naruto blushed, 'Is she...'

"B-But I don't know what it is! And I-I need some more time... I know I probably wouldn't mind being your partner... but could you wait just a little longer...?" Asuna asked.

"Hey I'm not even able to do one spell yet! So you can't really call me a mage yet anyway. Besides I can wait as long as you want. I would never want to push you into something before your ready... Because I don't want to hurt..." Naruto blushed.

Asuna smiled. "Your really sweet whisker's, you know that?"

"Ok I've got to ask what is with that nickname?" Naruto asked.

"What you don't like it?" Asuna frowned.

"No... I was just wondering why." Naruto said.

"I don't know why, but your whisker marks seem so familiar." Asuna sighed.

"And that's why you call me that?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Asuna grinned, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair. "You know thanks to your little faint session it's already time to leave."

"Hey it's not my fault! I was just shocked that Eva-Sensei.." Naruto pouted.

"Whatever whiskers let's get out of here, and get a good night's rest for tomorrow's tournament match's. You better watch me cause I'm going to give it my all!" Asuna grinned, pumping her fist in the air.

Naruto smiled. 'I think I really am falling in love with her...'

"**You and me both kit." **Kyuubi yawned, waking up from his nap.

"Shut up fur ball." Naruto said to the fox.

* * *

The next day....

"Where did whisker's go this time!" Asuna shouted.

They we're all already inside the stadium getting ready for the match's of the day. The first match was between Ku Fei and that weird masked man named Menanei.

"WELCOME EVERYONE FOR COMING OUT TODAY! HERE IN A FEW MINUTES THE FIRST MATCH OF THE MAIN A EVENT WILL BE STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES. WOULD OUR FIRST TWO CONTESTANT'S KU FEI AND MENANEI PLEASE COME ON OUT!" Asakura announced.

Asuna watched as the masked person named Menanei passed by. She could here Negi wishing his other sensei luck. 'Where are you whiskers...'

Five minute's later...

"LET THE FIRST MATCH BETWEEN KU FEI AND MENANEI BEGIN!!" Asakura announced.

Ku got into an offensive pose, ready to strike at any moment. She watched as her opponent began to do the windmill.

"OH MY IS HE BREAKDANCING? FOLKS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT WHO HAS EVER HEARD OF USING BREAKDANCING IN A FIGHT?"

Menanei stopped pushing himself up with his hands. In a bone chilling voice he said, "That's because it is a style I invented myself not to long ago. I call it _'Senpuuashi_." He began to jump in place like a boxer.

"Don't hold back. Ne" Ku grinned, she could tell this person was good.

"I don't plan on it." Menanei said, getting into a loose stance.

In a blank of an eye Menanei was on his hands, kicking Ku in the jaw. She tumbled backwards lying on the stadium floor.

"WHAT IS THIS!? IS CAPTAIN KU FEI ALREADY DOWN FOR THE COUNT?"

"Iya that hurt, aruyo. You are truly a strong opponent." Ku said, jumping back to her feat.

"As are you." Menanei said.

In blinding speeds the two attacked each other. Ku using her Chinese kempo, and Menanei using his own style. Ku tried to kick Menanei in the jaw, only to be blocked by his shin. He doubled the attack by spinning to kick her in the stomach. Ku jumped back dodging the attack. Menanei continued his assault by going back to do a handstand and spinning wildly, knocking Ku back. Getting back up Ku ducked below the attack and went with a low kick to knock Menanei off balance. Menanei pushed himself off the ground with his hands, missing her attack and making him vulnerable to an air attack. Ku took the attack and kicked Menanei to the end of the platform. Using the force of a windmill Menanei was back to his feet.

Ku whistled, a bit of blood coming down her forehead. She could see a small crack in his mask from one of her attack's. 'I wonder what he looks like under that mask...'

Ku charged at Menanei using her Chinese kata's. Menanei dodged the first three attack's then flipped in the air, placing his hand on her head for balance.

"WOW FOLKS THIS IS ONE HECK OF A MATCH OUR OPPENANT'S OUR NECK AND NECK WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP!"

Most of the male audience shouted Ku's name, while the female side shouted Menanei.

'Chance!' Ku thought, using an uppercut punch to break Menanei's mask. He pushed off her head doing on another flip in the air, and bringing his foot down on her clenched fist. The crowd could here a sickening snap. There was a dead silence as Menanei landed in the middle of the ring, and Ku held her broken hand.

"I'm sorry." Menanei bowed.

"Hey it's bound to happen! Besides this is nothing I can still go on!" Ku said through gritted teeth, getting back into stance.

"CAPTAIN KU!!" Could be heard throughout the stadium in cheer's of approval. "YOU CAN KICK THIS NOBODY'S BUTT!"

"Thanks everybody." Ku said, a tear going down her cheek. New determination filled her eyes.

"Shall we finish this the old fashioned way?" Menanei asked.

"I like your style." Ku grinned.

The crowd gasped as a force of wind blew through the stadium. Ku's good hand colliding with Menanei's mask, and his fist in her gut. The two opponent's were forced backwards tumbling to the opposite end's of the platform.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FOLKS WE JUST MIGHT HAVE A DOUBLE KNOCK OUT ON OUR HANDS! THE FIRST ONE TO STAND UP BEFORE THE COUNT OF TEN WINS. WOULD YOU ALL COUNT WITH ME AND SEE IF ONE OF THEM WILL STAND!? TEN!"

"NINE!"

Ku wheezed out of breath, her eye sight going blurry. She could hear the count down in the background.

"SIX!"

The crowd cheered as Menanei began to stand holding his face to keep the broken mask in place.

"FOUR!"

Ku smiled one last time seeing Menanei stand back up. 'You were a worthy opponent.' She thought finally falling unconscious.

"WINNER: THE MASKED MAN MENANEI! I CAN SAY BY THE CHEER'S OF THE CROWD THAT, THAT WAS ONE BREATH TAKING MATCH! LET'S HOPE THAT THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE JUST AS GOOD!"

Menanei bowed one last time to the crowd, then disappeared. The crowd gasped.

"OK FOLKS WE WILL TAKING A TEN MINUTE BREAK WHILE THE NEXT CONTESTANT'S GET READY! WOULD KU: NEL SANDERS AND DAIGOIN POCHI PLEASE COME ON OUT!"

* * *

Back with all the fighters...

Ku awoke to see Negi beside with a worried look on his face. Asuna, Kaede, Mana, and Setsuna also standing around her bed.

"That was a great match. De gozaru" Kaede said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Everyone..." Ku said.

"Master Ku! You were great I watched the entire thing, just like you asked." Negi said, in awe.

"Hehe..." Ku grinned, rubbing the back of her neck with her good hand. Then winced felling a sharp pain coming from her broken hand.

Negi gave her an even more worried look.

"Don't Negi-Bozu I've had worse than this." Ku said.

Negi nodded.

"That style of his was..." Mana said, stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah it was amazing. I almost couldn't land a hit with him always moving like that." Ku said.

"I look forward to fighting him in the future." Mana said, a smirk appearing on her features. The others took a step back.

"WINNER: KU: NEL SANDERS! THAT WAS A FAST MATCH FOLKS, WHO CAN EXPLAIN WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

The group turned to see Ku: Nel Sanders walk back into the room.

"His strong, aruyo" Ku said. "I would be careful against him Negi-Bozu."

The more experienced fighters of the group nodded.

"OK FOLKS THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE AGAINST NAGASE KAEDE V.S. NAKAMURA TATSUYA. WOULD THESE CONTESTANT'S PLEASE STEP OUT NOW."

"Well I'll be going, de gozaru" Kaede said, walking out of the room.

"Let's go watch!" Kotaro said.

The others nodded leaving Negi and Ku alone. "Go on get out a here Negi-Bozu. I know you want to watch." Ku grinned.

"I will Ku-Sensei." Negi bowed, following the others.

* * *

The match between Kaede and Tatsuya was another fast match with Kaede winning. After that the match between Evangeline and Kei'ichi began, with Eva making quick work of her opponent. The next match was between Kotaro and Mei, with Kotaro winning without hurting her.

"OK FOLKS THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN OUR VERY OWN TATSUMIYA MANA AND TAKANE D. GOODMAN! WILL THESE TWO CONTESTANT'S PLEASE COME ON OUT!"

Mana stepped onto the platform first, her usual cold attitude at it's most. 'I hate it when I can't use guns...'

Takane quickly followed. "Good luck Mana-San." 'I better go all out, even without her guns Mana-San is one scary opponent.' She thought.

"You too." Mana said, hearing the announcement for them to begin.

The crowd blinked seeing Takane flying backwards. Then gasped when all of a sudden a large shadow like thing appeared behind her as she slowly stood up, holding her head.

A going rolled in a circle on the bottom of the platform, before finally coming to stop.

"JUDGE IS THIS LEGAL?" Asakura asked. Getting to ok from the judge the match continued.

Takane lunged forward only to be blown back by multiple coins. The stadium went dead silent as the shadows receded, revealing a naked Takane D. Goodman. Then the male population of the crowd broke out into cheers.

"Waah!" Takane cried, trying to cover herself. Then took off running out of the stadium.

Asakura sweat dropped. "WELL THAT WAS... UNEXPECTED... ANYWAY WINNER: TATSUMIYA MANA!"

Mana bowed then walked off off the platform back to the waiting room.

"OK FOLKS THIS NEXT MATCH SHOULD BE INTERESTING WOULD DEATH SPEC'S TAKAHATA AND NEGI SPRINGFIELD COME ON OUT!"

"Well it's your turn Negi-Bozu." Asuna grinned, patting him on the back.

Negi gulped, then with determination stepped out into the stadium, with Takahata already waiting for him.


	10. Cat Fight Over Whisker's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

A/N: Since you all know how the battle between Negi and Takahata goes, I'm going to be writing more from the crowd's point of view. Also thank you again **Agurra of the Darkness **for helping on the fight between Asuna and Setsuna over Naruto.

Cat Fight Over Whisker!

* * *

Asuna sighed, looking around the crowd. 'Jeez, where are you whisker's... if you don't get here soon...'

"THE MATCH BETWEEN NEGI SPRINGFIELD AND DEATH SPEC'S TAKAHATA START'S NOW!!"

Asuna heard the announcement and frowns she wanted watch Takahata-Sensei... er Negi-Bozu's fight, but she also really wanted to know where Naruto was. Asuna crossed her arms leaning against the fence that kept the crowds away from the fight. She rested her head on top of her arms. "Mou! I can't decide!" She shouted out, making the people around her to stare in her direction. Not even noticing them she watched Negi's fight, since she had no clue where the whiskered baka was. She also figured he would show up when he wanted to.

"Here it comes, I can't believe that idiot is using it so soon." Eva sighed, from beside Asuna.

"Eh?" Asuna asked, looking up at the match. Takahata's hands began to glow, as he brought them closer a force of wind burst through the stadium.

"Eva-Chan what is that?" Asuna gulped, hearing Takahata say something about needing to avoid the attack.

"**Kankaho **a special fighting style that makes up for Takahata's inability to use incantations." Eva said.

All of a sudden Takahata jumped up into the air and a beam of light crashed down on Negi, destroying the ring. Everyone in the stadium stared wide eyed then began to cheer.

"Oi, oi isn't that a bit much?" Asuna asked, watching as Negi continued to dodge the attack.

"Sorry I'm late did I miss much?" A voice said from behind the group.

Asuna turned around to see Naruto in a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange hoodie. "Where have you been whisker's!? I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it." She grinned. When all of a sudden a large explosion was heard behind her, she watched as Naruto's eyes went wide. Turning around Asuna gasped. There Negi's body lay in a small crater.

"I-IS CHALLENGER NEGI EVEN... WAIT! THIS IS BAD FOLKS! CHALLENGER NEGI SEEMS BARELY TO BE HANGING ON! NEGI! NEGI-KUN ARE YOU OKAY!?" Asakura shouted, running over to him. She bent down to get closer to Negi. "Negi-Kun!" Behind Sayo looked like she was about to cry saying, "How awful."

Asakura stood back up, walking over to Takahata. "W-WE'LL JUST SAY YOU WIN ALL RIGHT? VICTORY GOES TO TAKAHATA....!!"

"It can't be Negi-Kun!" Some of the girls in his class cried.

Takahata looked down at Negi in disappointment. "Is this it then? Negi-Kun? You give up, then? You care no more than this?"

Murders about Negi's just being a kid and Takahata picking on him went around the crowd.

Naruto dug his nails into the railing, in anger from what the crowd was saying. When he was about to shout something Asuna beat him to the punch.

"NEGI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING STUPID!? GET UP ALREADY!" Asuna shouted. Naruto grinned.

"THAT'S RIGHT NEGI! PROVE TO THESE IDIOT'S THAT YOU'RE NOT JUST SOME STUPID KID!" Naruto shouted.

"COME ON NEGI I THOUGHT YOU WE'RE A MAN!" Kotaro shouted, punching his fist into the air.

Picking up courage Nodoka shouted, "HANG IN THERE NEGI-SENSEI!!"

The rest of the girls of class 3-A began to shout their own encouragement. The rest of the crowd followed seeing Negi began to stand up. A ball of light began to form in Negi's hand as the crowd continued to cheer. The light began to float multiplying into seven different sphere's of light. He lunged at Takamichi trying to land a punch in, only to be punched back into the water that surrounded the ring.

"IS, IS THIS FINALLY THE END? WOAH!" Asakura announced, seeing Negi jump out of the water. "LOOKS LIKE THIS MATCH STILL ISN'T OVER FOLKS! CHALLENGER NEGI IS BACK!!"

"Takamichi this is where it ends!" Negi shouted.

"Very well! I accept your challenge!" Takahata said.

"Eva-Sensei you have to teach me those move's their using." Naruto said, now that the suspense had died down a bit.

"Fhn." Was Eva response.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked, looking to Asuna, who shrugged. Naruto sighed seeing that he wouldn't get a clear response from anyone.

In a burst of energy Negi shot at Takahata using all of his body in the attack.

"THE CHALLENGERS HAVE COLLIDED!!" Asakura announced. A giant explosion shielding everyone's view.

When the dust began to settle down another giant explosion followed. "COULD IT BE? WOW THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER!" Asakura shouted, seeing Takahata laying in a crater. "LIKE IT OR NOT THE 15 MINUTES ARE UP! THIS MATCH IS OVER ALL WE NEED TO DO IS THE COUNT DOWN TO SEE WHO WINS!"

When the countdown was at seven Takahata sat up. "Negi-Kun you win." He said, then fell back down.

"FOLKS THIS HAS BEEN AN EXICITING MATCH! AND THE WINNER WHO MOVES ON TO ROUND TWO IS THE TEN-YEAR-OLD CHILD TEACHER NEGI!"

The crowd roared in approval.

* * *

Back in the participant's waiting room most of the girls were waiting for Negi. When Negi entered the room everyone started to cheer.

"Negi-Bozu you did so good!!" Ku said.

"You really did, Sensei." Setsuna said.

"Negi!!" Kotaro shouted, punching him in the arm.

"Aniki!!" Kamo shouted, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Clever plan you had there, Negi-Bozu." Kaede said.

"I could never have done it without everyone's encouragement during the match, especially yours... Asuna-San... Naruto-San." Negi said.

"Hehe it was nothin." Naruto chuckled.

Everyone listened as an announcement was made. "AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE FOR THE NEXT MATCH TO START THE STAGE NEEDS SOME SERIOUS REPAIRS. WE SHALL HAVE EVERYTHING UP AND GOING HERE IN A HALF HOUR. TILL THEN I WOULD RECOMMEND GOING OUT AND GETTING SOME DELIOUS FOOD FROM THE CHAO-BAO-ZI!!"

"Looks like we have some time to waste." Naruto said, crossing his hands behind his neck.

"Ah Mana-San where have you been de arimasu?" Ku asked.

"I was... busy." Mana said, staring at Naruto. A small smirk appearing on her features. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"Hehe..." Naruto chuckled.

Everyone looked from Naruto to Mana trying to figure out what was going on. They watched as Mana walked up to Naruto, grabbing his chin then say, "Here's a little reward for helping the other day." Before anyone could suspect anything Mana kissed Naruto on the forehead. Naruto turned bright red.

"I'll see you later Naruto-Kun." Mana said, walking out of the room with a smirk still on her face. She could fill the killer intent pointed at her.

"Whisker's/Naruto-Kun...." Asuna and Setsuna said, killer intent coming off of them in wave's. "What was that and why did Mana..." They then glared at each other, before going back to Naruto.

"Please don't kill me! I can explain!" Naruto shouted, holding up his hands in defense.

Asuna humped storming out of the room with Setsuna following behind her saying she was going to go find Oujo-Sama. Naruto sighed.

"You have a lot of girl trouble de gozaru." Kaede said. "May I ask how do you know them? I can remember you and Asuna together, but do not know about the others."

"That's right. I don't know who you are either de aru." Ku said, taking a thinking pose.

Nodoka stayed quite remembering him as the kissing machine.

"Ummm.... Ahhhh...." Naruto said.

"Ho so you want to know more about my servant?" Eva asked, walking into the room.

"Nani!? When did I become you servant?" Naruto shouted a small tick mark forming on his forehead.

"Shut up Gaki. I'm not here for you." Eva said, walking up to Negi. Then punches him in the face shouting, "You idiot!"

* * *

"Mou! Why am I getting so worked up about Mana k-k-kissing whisker's. It was only on the forehead anyway!" Asuna sighed.

"Ummm... Asuna-San... Can I ask you something?" Setsuna asked, a small blush on her features.

"Huh? Hey! There's Takahata-Sensei! Can you hold on for a sec Setsuna-Chan?" Asuna said, running over to Takahata.

"Ahhh... sure." Setsuna sighed, following Asuna. She watched as Asuna began to stutter. 'Maybe I don't have to worry...'

"Oh yeah Setsuna-Kun have you learned anything about Chao yet?" Takahata asked.

"Yes I have with my Shikigami here." Setsuna said. A mini Setsuna poofed into existence.

"Hello there!" Mini-Set said.

"L'il Setsuna!" Asuna said.

"Hiya." Mini-Set bowed, then turned toward Takahata. "I'll show you where it is, Kay?"

"That's ok Takahata-Sensei I would be to embarrassed if you were there anyway." Asuna said, waving her hands in the air.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Asuna-Kun I promised you that I would walk around the school with you tomorrow, didn't I?" Takahata said.

'Crap! I forgot all about that.' Asuna thought. "Y-Yeah."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Takahata said, walking away.

"When did you call him?" Setsuna asked in shock.

"Wellll.... You remember that date I had with Naruto? That night I snuck out and called Takahata-Sensei." Asuna said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Do you really want to go?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah... There's a few thing's I need to get over..." Asuna said, looking away. Setsuna stared at Asuna when another announcement was heard.

"EVERYONE GOOD NEWS THE STAGE HAS BEEN FIXED FASTER THAN EXPECTED! WE'LL BE STARTING THE NEXT MATCH HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" Asakura announced.

"Crap we need to get back to the waiting room and get ready!" Asuna shouted, pulling Setsuna along.

When the two returned to the room Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Chizuru, and Natsumi was in the waiting room. They froze hearing Haruna say the word 'Magic.'

"Ah! Asuna-San I just wanted to say good luck on your match! You too Setsuna-San!" Negi said.

A tick mark formed on Asuna's forehead. 'I have trouble on deciding who I should cheer for and he takes the easy way.'

"Now, now Asuna-San we need to get ready." Setsuna said, patting her on the back. As the two left to get changed they could here the girls wishing them luck.

In the changing room Asuna began to think of the kiss between Setsuna and Naruto. "That was all the world tree's fault..." Then the kiss on the forehead from Mana popped in her head. Asuna growled, unhooking her bra. 'Dammit why is this bothering me now! I need to focus on the match!'

"You ready Asuna-San?" Setsuna asked, turning around.

"Oh yeah! And you better not go easy on me!" Asuna said, turning around. The two stared at each other. "Ummm... Setsuna-San what's with the lingerie?"

"I was about to ask..." Setsuna said, getting interrupted.

"Asuna-Chan! I forgot to tell y..." Naruto shouted, running into the room. A trickle of blood ran down his nose, as he fell over backwards from fainting. Kamo was on his shoulder giving the girls a thumb's up.

"NARUTO!!" Asuna and Setsuna shouted in embarrassment, grabbing their cloth's to cover up. After quickly getting dressed they ran over to Naruto see if he was ok, and if so to make it to where he wasn't. When they were both on a one side on Naruto another person came to bother them.

"Come on you two hurry up! Your already past time!" Asakura shouted, stepping into the room. She looked down seeing Asuna and Setsuna leaning on top of a boy she didn't know, but she could tell he was hot. And if it wasn't for her job she would be all over this scoop. "Oh Sorry didn't mean to interrupt I'll stall the crowd why you guys enjoy yourselves." She said, winking at them while smirking. Then left the room.

"NO!! It's not what it looks like!" Asuna shouted, anime tears streaming down her face.

"What's not what it looks like?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

Asuna froze a dark aura forming around her. Her head started to turn around mechanically. "_You! _This is all your fault!" Asuna growled, grabbing a hold of his collar and shaking him. "If you hadn't have come in here and fainted... Asakura wouldn't have seen that, and now, now the whole school will know about this by tomorrow!"

"Um, Asuna I think Naruto-K... San fainted again." Setsuna said, looking at Naruto worriedly.

"Gah! Whiskers!" Asuna said, releasing him.

"I'm ok." Naruto said, grabbing his head.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but we really can't wait any longer." Asakura said.

"Alright we're coming. See ya later whisker's." Asuna grinned.

Before Asuna left the room Naruto shouted, "Good luck Asuna-Chan! I'll be watching."

A smile appeared on Asuna's face as she left the room. Setsuna was about to follow suit, when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Wait Setsuna-Chan I know this isn't the time, but I.... I don't care that your a hanyou. The wings make you look like a tenshi anyway. And... it kind of makes us the same...." Naruto mumbled the last part. "Also Good luck."

"Wait, what do you...." Setsuna spun around to see that Naruto was already gone. She stared at where Naruto was just standing in a daze. 'This is not the time I need to focus on my match against Asuna-San.' She thought, exiting the room.

* * *

"ALRIGHT I EVERYONE I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT, BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THAT WE HAVE TWO FIGHTING DIVA'S IN MADE COSTUME'S FOR YOU!" Asakura announced, gesturing her hand toward Asuna and Setsuna who were walking on to the stage.

The cheers around the stadium became ten times louder in approval.

"ASAKURA! What's with these outfit's!?" Asuna shouted, in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey we needed something to get the the crowd going, and Chao said to use the cute factor. So I think you can get over it." Asakura grinned.

All of a sudden a figure in a tan cloak appeared beside Asuna, and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! You can't just do that to people!" Asuna said, jumping away.

"I am only here to give you a little advise, Princess. Do not think empty your mind. If you can do that you will be able to do what Takamichi did. I offer you this advise for your own sake so that you will never need to watch someone die again." The cloaked man said.

"Eh?" Asuna said, as the man disappeared.

'There's more going on here than I thought.' Setsuna thought, getting ready for the match to begin.

"OUR ARE TWO CONTESTANT'S READY?" Getting a nod from the two Asakura said, "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Taking the advise the cloaked man had given her, Asuna tried to keep her mind clear. In a faster speed than she thought possible Asuna charged Setsuna. Setsuna parried the attack a little surprised.

"Woah... how did I?" Asuna said. "This is awesome!" She said, continuing her attack.

'When did she?' Setsuna thought, blocking the oncoming attack.

Asuna brought her fan over her head swinging down, while Setsuna brought her broom up to block the attack. Pushing the fan away Setsuna swung forward to land a blow, Asuna jumped back missing the end of the broom by a few inch's, and attacked Setsuna from the right. They continued in a flurry of blow's blocking and attacking each other.

"WOW I WAS ONLY EXPECTING A HOT FIGHT BETWEEN TWO DIVA'S, BUT THIS HAS TURNED INTO A LAGIT MATCH!"

* * *

IN the crowd Naruto stood next to his new teacher Eva and the cloaked man. He tried to pay no attention to the bet they we're making as he watched Asuna's match, but man that cloaked guy was making it really difficult. Naruto snickered imaging Eva in a school swimsuit with Neko ears and tail. It made it all the more hilarious when Eva began to panic. Not being able to hold it in any longer Naruto burst out laughing.

"_**Do you find something funny Gaki?"**_ Eva sneered, going into dark Evangel mode.

Beginning to sweat Naruto rapidly shook his head no.

"Ah, Eva-Chan is this your new apprentice?" The cloak figure asked.

"Hmpf, Like I'll tell you." Eva said, crossing her arms.

"The name's Ku: Nel Sanders. To be Eva's apprentice you must be something Gaki, what's your name?" Ku: Nel asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grinned.

"I've notice you've been watching this match rather intently. Which of those two cute girl's out there is your girlfriend." Ku: Nel asked.

"T-Thier not m-m-my g-g-g-g-girlfriend." Naruto blushed. "I just wanted to watch Asuna-Chan and Setsuna-Chan's match."

"Ho, so both of them ai? Kid I hope you know what your getting into cause those two girlies are a force to be wreckened with." Ku: Nel said.

Ignoring what the cloaked man said, Naruto turned his attention back to the match.

* * *

The girls took to an aerial assault, making small explosion's as they fought. When they landed back onto the stage Asuna saw Naruto in the crowd by Eva.

"HEY WHISKER'S YOU BETTER BE WATCHING THIS!! I'LL PROVE THAT I CAN BE YOUR PARTNER!!" Asuna shouted so that the entire crowd could here.

The entire stadium went silent. "OH MY FOLKS~ THAT'S WHAT I CALL GUTS! A LOVE CONFESSION IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH! AND WHO'S THE LUCKY GUY?" Asakura asked, a giant screen appearing behind her. On the screen a spiky blonde haired, blue eyed boy with whisker marks on each cheek appeared on the screen, his face beat red. A roar of "Kawaii!!" from the female population was heard throughout the entire stadium. "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GIRLS, BUT IF THAT BOLD CONFESSION DON'T WORK I MIGHT HAVE TO TRY MY OWN LUCK!" Asakura announced.

In embarrassment Asuna shouted, "NO, WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!"

"OHOHOHO... THEN WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Asakura asked, a sly smile appearing.

"Argh!" Asuna cried, to embarrassed to try any longer. When all of a sudden she could feel her power up depleting. _"Hmmmm..... It's seems your out of gas. Why don't you give that thing I told you earlier a try." _A voice said in her mind. "Eh, but I don't..." _"Go ahead and give it a shot!"_ the voice said.

"Let's see in the left magic power... Chi in the right...." Asuna said as her hands began to glow. Wind whipped around her. Asuna grinned, feeling renewed with energy. _"Good now..." _The voice said. _"Leave me alone! I want to win this on my own! And prove to whisker's that..." _Asuna said, charging forward.

'I hate to use my Shinmei techniques in front of a large crowd, but with Asuna trying so hard...' Setsuna thought, waiting for Asuna to get a little closer. **"Shinmei-ryu Zankusho!" **Setsuna shouted a blast of ki to distract Asuna, then jumped into the air.

Not expecting the attack Asuna fell to the hitting her head on the stage. A strange scene of flashed through her mind of an old man dying. _"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" _

Setsuna's eye's went wide, not only was her attack blocked, but Asuna now wielded an over sized sword. Seeing Setsuna more images flashed into Asuna's mind. Setsuna jumped back and tossed the now broken broom to the side. She then got into a defensive stance, waiting for Asuna to make any sudden move.

Asuna stood with a blank expression as the kiss between Naruto and Setsuna kept replaying in her mind, different wave's of emotion's flooding through her system.

"How'd you like that kiss with whisker's?" Asuna asked, in a cold manner.

"Asuna-San?" Setsuna said, becoming more serious.

"OH MY! THE DRAMA CONTINUE'S IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A LOVE-TRIANGLE GOING ON HERE!" Asakura announced, sweat rolling down her forehead. This match was going out of control.

"I could have had a kiss with whisker's, but you had to get in my way..." Asuna said, slowly walking forward as she raised her sword above her head. "I bet you just loved sucking his lips off huh?"

"Asuna-San snap out of it this isn't you!" Setsuna shouted.

"Keep your lips off of my NARU-KUN!!" Asuna shouted, lunging forward.

A tick mark formed on Setsuna's forehead. "Your Naru-Kun!? What the hell is wrong with you Asuna!?

As Asuna brought her sword down Setsuna wrapped her arm under Asuna's arm and flipped Asuna onto her back. She side looking at Asuna's sleeping face. 'Naruto-kun... What right do I have to him...' Setsuna sighed.

"WINNER! SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI!"

* * *

"That was to close..." Eva sighed in relief.

"Asuna-Chan..." Naruto mumbled.

"Gaki I have a whole new respect for you." Ku: Nel said. "Two girls, and I bet there's a few more on the side. Huh?"

An image of Mana popped in Naruto's mind, making him blush. He went back to ignoring Ku: Nel and watched Setsuna help Asuna up.

"WE WILL NOW SHOW THE SET OF MATCH'S!" Asakura said, as the giant screen appeared behind her again.

Sakurazaki, Setsuna V.S. McDowell, Evangeline A.K.

Murakami, Kotaro V.S. Springfield, Negi

Menanei V.S. Tatsumiya, Mana

Sanders, Ku: Nel V.S. Nagase, Kaede

"THESE MATCH'S WILL BEGIN HERE IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"Alright! We get to fight each other Negi!" Kotaro shouted.

Setsuna and Asuna walked up to the group in silence.

"That was a great match Asuna-San you did really good." Negi said, a small frown on his face.

"Negi?" Asuna said, wondering what was wrong.


	11. Happiness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!

Yay! Here's my usual credit and thanks to **Agurra of the Darkness **for helping me decide which fight goes first, and how the end of Menanei's battle goes. Also the infirmary scene with Eva.

Happiness?

* * *

"You ready Negi!?" Kotaro shouted, stepping out onto the stage. Only for no answer to come. "Negi?" He asked, turning around to see Negi in sulk mode again. "Oh come on Negi!"

"Huh what? Oh sorry Kotaro I had my mind on things..." Negi sighed.

"Oi! Negi get it together!I don't want to win the match because you weren't trying!" Kotaro shouted.

Negi glanced back to where Asuna was, who was looking at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. 'Asuna-San...' He sighed. 'No this isn't the time for that! Kotaro's right I have to focus on the match, or it would hurt Kotaro's pride!' Negi got into his Chinese kempo stance with new determination. "Sorry for the wait Kotaro I'm ready now."

"Alright Negi!" Kotaro cheered, getting into his own stance.

"OK! FOLKS THE NEXT MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS NOW!" Asakura announced.

Kotaro shot forward trying to gain the first hit. While Negi began a silent incantation. Kotaro feinted a punch to the face only to disappear when Negi went to block it. Already expecting this Negi swiveled around and began a series of kata's landing a hit to the stomach on a surprised Kotaro. Kotaro quickly bounced back grinning at Negi.

"Nice shot Negi! You've gotten good." Kotaro said, getting back into stance.

"Your not to bad yourself Kotaro!" Negi grinned, charging forward.

The two began a series of furious blows. Kotaro landing a hit to Negi shoulder, while Negi landed a kick to Kotaro's side. Negi side stepped missing a blow to the head from Kotaro. Kotaro blocked one of Negi's punches with his arm. The two continue their tussle as the crowd cheered.

"WOW FOLKS FOR ONLY BEING TEN YEARS OLD THESE TWO SURE KNOW HOW TO THROW DOWN! I KNOW I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE THEIR OPPONENT!"

The two boys broke apart landing on opposite side's of the the platform. Kotaro was still grinning as he wiped a bit of blood from his chin. Negi was also grinning as a bit of blood began to seep from his cheek.

"Not bad Negi how about we get serious?" Kotaro asked as seven identical copies formed.

Negi nodded, as five arrow's of light floated around him.

Over on the side lines Asuna couldn't stop glancing at the blond. 'I know I should be watching Negi's match, but from what happened in the match between me and Setsuna I can't get Whisker's out of my head!' She thought, taking another glance at the said blond. Instead of quickly going back to watching Negi's match she noticed that Setsuna, who was on the other side of Naruto was also taking quick looks at the blond. Their eye's met and the tension between the two became heavy as sparks began between them.

Naruto began to sink into the collar of his jacket as eye's began shifting between the two girls. 'Oh boy I hope I didn't do anything wrong...'

Setsuna gave Asuna a small smile, but the tension between the two continued. 'Why am I acting this way? I already know Asuna like's Naruto, but why do I still...' Setsuna thought. She sighed looking away from Asuna. Memories of the time she spent with Naruto popped into her head, making another thought bother her.

Asuna blinked a few times. 'What just happened?' She thought, a blush tinting her cheeks. She quickly went back to watching Negi's match. 'Did I just....'

Naruto sighed feeling the tension between the two girls gone. Then he froze hearing Setsuna ask, "Hey Naruto-K...San what did you mean by your kind of like me?"

This also caught Asuna's attention.

"I'll tell you about it later, right now let's watch Negi's and Kotaro's match." Naruto said. It's not that he was scared to tell them, he just didn't think it would be smart to tell them during the tournament.

Negi panted as he began to compress the arrow's of light around his arm. Kotaro was doing the same with his shadow like magic.

"WOW THIS HAS BEEN AN EXICITING MATCH AND IT LOOKS LIKE IT COMING TO A CONCLUSION WITH THIS FINAL SHOWDOWN!"

Kotaro shot forward as fast as he could ready to punch Negi with his super charged fist. Negi also ran forward as the two powers collided a shock wave went through the stadium. The two were neck in neck when Negi's timed incantation from the beginning of the match kicked in. Six more arrows of light formed around him and shot forward hitting Kotaro head on. Another smaller explosion covered the stage, blocking everyone's view.

When the dust cleared Kotaro laid unconscious on the stage, while Negi was leaning over just verily standing.

"WINNER NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

The crowd cheered for the child teacher victory. Negi waved to the crowd as a walked off the stage. As he neared Asuna he went back to being depressed. 'If Asuna get's a pactio with.....' He sighed, putting on a fake smile.

"Good job Negi!" Asuna said, patting him on the back. The others also giving their own congratulation's.

"Thanks everyone." Negi said, resting his head on the railing.

"OK WOULD SAKURAZAKI SETSUNA AND MCDOWELL EVANGELINE PLEASE COME ON DOWN. THE MATCH WILL BEGIN HERE IN A FEW MOMENTS!"

"Looks like it's my turn." Setsuna said, walking toward the stage.

"You better be watching this Negi-Bozu, servant." Eva smirked.

"When the hell did I become your servant?" Naruto shouted.

"That's what I've decided if Negi loses any of his match's since your not in the tournament." Eva grinned.

"Wha? You mean I have to be your servant if Negi loses a match?" Naruto shouted.

"Quit your whining if you want to continue being my apprentice." Eva said, walking away.

"You have got to be..." Naruto muttered.

"Now, now whisker's that's just the way Eva-Chan is." Asuna said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah I noticed." Naruto pouted. Then he gave Negi a look that said if-you-lose-a-match-I-will-make-you-pay. Negi gulped. "I-I'll try not to."

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The audience watched at the match continued at a stand still. When all of a sudden Setsuna was pinned on her back with her arms and legs tucked under her.

Naruto narrowed his eye's seeing what looked like ninja wire binding Setsuna. Him and Asuna growled hearing what Eva was saying thanks to their heightened senses.

"...Happiness look in your eyes... Going googly eye's over a brat who's only been here for a few days. Your no different than those brat's in our class." Eva said. "Can you protect your Ojou-Sama like this? While you fight over some boy.."

Setsuna gritted her teeth as broke free from the wire. "Forgive me." She said in a cold manner.

"Yes that's better, but your still to weak." Eva said, knocking Setsuna back down by putting pressure to her arm with a fan.

Setsuna stood back up glaring at Eva. When all of a sudden more wire wrapped around her leg. Eva knocked her back down, while more wire locked her in place. The wire began to move lifting her into the air.

"Seeing you the way you are now annoys me. Do you really think you can be happy? Your like me. Not human. Ah but I suppose your only half now that I remember. Let me guess your hair-"

"SHUT UP!! EVANGELINE WHO CARES IF SHE IS! EVERYONE DESERVE'S HAPPINESS!" Naruto shouted, shocking the entire stadium.

"YEAH EVA YOU BIG MEANIE DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE MYSELF! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT FOR A SECOND THAT YOU WERE GOOD!-" Asuna continued her rant.

Eva sighed. "Setsuna look into my eye's."

All of a sudden the match became a stare down. The entire audience went silent watching for any sudden move.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, watching the girls stare at each other, never even blinking.

"I think I know what it is Ninja-Aniki! It's called **Phantas-Magoria!**Aniki use the pactio card and the dream watching magic so we can see what's going on!" Kamo said.

Negi began is incantation while Asuna tried to stop him to no avail. "Hey wait I'm coming to!" Naruto shouted, grabbing a hold of both their cards. After a blinding light they entered where Eva and Setsuna was fighting.

"Woah this is..." Naruto said, before blood shot out of his nose from seeing Asuna.

Asuna blushed furiously as she tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Negi... Isn't there anything you can do about this?"

"S-S-Sorry Asuna-San but I can't..." Negi said.

A giant explosion was heard behind them as Naruto regained consciousness. 'Great I'm becoming Ero-sennin...' He couldn't stop staring at Asuna's behind as they flew closer to the battle. A small trickle of blood running out of his nose. 'Damn you Ero-sennin!'

Asuna continued to blush madly as she looked behind her to see Naruto staring at her. "Whiskers..." She said, a tick mark forming on her forehead. "YOU BAKA!!" She shouted, punching Naruto in the forehead.

"BLAME ERO-SENNIN!!" Naruto shouted, flying backwards.

This caught the attention of the two who were fighting. Setsuna looked up to see Negi waving at her, Asuna looking pissed off, and a Naruto who was flying right at her, who was crying anime tears. She sweat dropped as the blond continued to get closer.

"They even come this far to interfere." Eva sighed as Naruto crashed in between them. "Get out of the way Gaki." Eva said in a serious tone. She raised her arm as lightening began to form around it. "This is the end Setsuna!"

"**Kyokudai Raimeiken!" **Setsuna shouted, with new determination.

Naruto jumped out of the way of to attack's verily escaping. A giant explosion went throughout the entire realm as the two attack's nullified each other.

Naruto sighed in relief once the two attacks dispersed.

"Evangeline-San might I have both the sword and happiness?" Setsuna asked, looking at Naruto with a warm smile.

"Both? You naive brat do you think you can do both?" Eva shouted.

"Of course she can Eva-Chan!" Naruto grinned, gaining the attention of the two. "Everyone deserves happiness even if your not human. No one should have to live a life of being lonely."

Silence filled the realm as Setsuna stared at Naruto with a questioning look. When all of a sudden Eva broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Hehehe... HAHAHA... I really feel my age around you guys." Eva said. "Hehe... Fine then why don't you show me that you can Setsuna."

"Right." Setsuna said, getting into stance. In one last explosion they were all back in the stadium.

"W-WINNER SETSUNA SAKURAZAKI!"

Setsuna ran over to Eva to see if she was ok.

Naruto jumped over the railing and ran on the water over to the stage.

"WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE AND WALKING ON WATER TODAY? THAT'S THE SECOND TIME ALREADY! AND HERE I THOUGHT IT WAS IMMPOSIABLE!"

Naruto slowly walked over to them after jumping onto the stage.

"I have been to lax on my training... and I will work harder on it, but I'll still pursue happiness also." Setsuna said, looking at Naruto. 'Maybe I have been to hard on myself....' Naruto just grinned like an idiot wondering why Setsuna was staring at him.

"Owww... I think you broke a few ribs..." Eva whined.

Naruto was soon joined by Asuna and Negi. "We know about Setsuna's past and we don't care." Asuna said.

"Really?" Eva asked, looking at Negi.

"Uh.. Um yeah." Negi said.

"HAHAHA jeez make me feel my age." Eva said, clenching her sides.

Setsuna helped her off the stage as the others followed.

"ALRIGHT LET'S KEEP THESE MATCH'S A ROLLIN WOULD NAGASE KAEDE AND KU: NEL SANDERS COME ON DOWN!"

A man in a tan robe walked past the group walking onto the stage. Something about the man bothered Negi.

At the infirmary Eva laid in one of the bed's with bandage's wrapped around her body.

"Um, Evangeline-San you said earlier that you could identify with me. Does that mean that you to have faced misfortune?" Setsuna asked.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"Since Eva-San made a test for me I thought..." Setsuna said.

"Absurd. I've grown tired of your presence so leave." Eva said.

"No way are you getting off that easy after what you said to Setsuna-Chan!" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I still haven't forgiven you for that." Asuna said.

"Like I care I'm a bad mage remember?" Eva said.

"Your not getting away with that bull!" Naruto said.

"Fine, but the Boya has to leave. I will not say a word in front of him." Eva said, looking at Negi.

"Why?" Negi whined.

"I would be ashamed, so get!" Eva said, while the others pushed him out the room. She then looked at Naruto with a critical eye.

"Oh no I'm not leaving. You can try all you want, but I won't budge." Naruto grinned, sitting on the side of Eva's bed.

"Aren't we pushy much? I already suspect something about you, so whatever. It's a story from long long ago..." Eva sighed. So Eva told the story about her past to Naruto and the girls.

"WINNER KU: NEL SANDERS! WE WILL HAVE TO TAKE A FEW MINS TO REPAIR THE STAGE. THEN WE WILL BEGIN THE NEXT MATCH BETWEEN MENANEI AND TATSUMIYA MANA!" Asakura announced throughout the stadium.

"Now you see that's the reason I can never achieve happiness." Eva said, looking at the group. The girls were a bit teary eyed, while Naruto gave her a are-you-stupid look.

"What?" Eva asked, glaring at Naruto.

"**Kit what that girl said is all facts. I can remember some of those time's during my time when I wasn't locked up in your stomach. I want you to tell her this." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded listening to the fox, and added his own opinion on the subject. "You are an idiot Eva-Sensei." Naruto grinned like a fox. "So what you became a vampire and killed many people. Heh think about the life of a ninja. We show no emotion's as we kill people for a job. Listening to the Hokage's order's with no doubt. As we take our mission's and assassinate, steal, and many other types of jobs. Tell me do we deserve happiness even though we kill people as a job?"

The girls stared at him in disbelief. While a faraway look appeared in Naruto's eyes. "Even if we're human we can still be even more of a monster than true ones. Heh even simple human's who aren't ninja can be more cruel than any demon." He grinned at them.

"Ho you sound like you've had your own misfortune's let me guess your first kill? One of your comrade's dying in front of your eye's? Or maybe one becoming a trader and trying to kill you?" Eva smirked.

"Those and maybe a few more..." Naruto shrugged, then grinned at the girls. "But let's get off such a depressing topic."

"Naruto-San is this what you mean when you said you were like me?" Setsuna asked.

"Somewhat, but there's more to it than that." Naruto said, looking at Setsuna. "It's really not that big of a deal anymore."

"Quit beating around the bush and just tell us Whiskers!" Asuna said.

"NOW THAT THE ARENA IS FIXED WOULD THE NEXT TWO CONTESTANT'S PLEASE GET READY. WE WILL BE STARTING THE MATCH IN A FEW."

"Sorry Asuna-Chan but I don't feel like it, who knows you might figure it out later on." Naruto shrugged. "Of course you might not, but I'm going to go watch the match. You can stay and talk with Eva-Sensei." He said, shunshin'ing away.

"Hehehe... I think I'm starting to figure out what the brat meant." Eva grinned. The girls stared at her wanting to know what she did. "I'm not sure besides you can figure that out on your own. I'm a bad mage remember I don't give away info for free." She smirked.

"It's okay Eva-Chan I know whisker's gave a really good lecture on this. Even though I didn't get a word he said, but it's not to late for you either. Like whisker's said everyone deserves to be happy." Asuna said, ruffling Eva's hair.

"Asuna-San..." Setsuna said. While Eva smacked Asuna's hand away.

"Let's just go watch the match. I'm curious about this Menanei." Eva said, looking away.

"Hai, hai Eva-Chan." Asuna grinned. "We'll get going now." She said, grabbing a hold of Setsuna's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Jeez young people these days...." Eva sighed.

Menanei was standing on the stage as he watched Mana walking onto the stage. _**"Well hello Mana-San I look forward to our match." **_Menanei said, in that bone chilling voice. A new mask of the same design covering his face.

"Same here." Mana smirked. "I look forward to breaking that mask and revealing your identity."

"You can try..." Menanei said.

"HOHOHO LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A DECLARATION! WILL MANA BE ABLE TO SHOW US THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE MASKED MENANEI? OR WILL MENANEI IDENTITY CONTINUE TO ILUDE US? WELL WE'LL FIND OUT LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Mana pulled out a case of coins getting into a gunslinger position, shooting off a few shot's toward his mask. Menanei quickly retaliated by dodging the attacks, and disappearing out of sight.

Mana blinked looking around her. She looked all around then above. Then smirked as she shot a few coins at her feet, drilling holes in the platform, and a masked Menanei jumping out of the stage to dodge the shots.

"I see you figured out my plan..." Menanei said.

"It was kind of easy since you gave me enough time to look around." Mana said.

"Well you've passed my test. You ready for the main event?" Menanei asked.

"I was under the impression that that was your best. Are you sure you don't want to go back to hiding?" Mana smirked.

"Ah that hurt. Mana-Chan you sure know how to hit a guy where it count's." Menanei said, disappearing again.

This time Mana felt a presence behind her. She swiveled around to see Menanei coming at her with a high kick, then disappear in a poof of a smoke. Instead the masked figure was behind her again wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know I've heard a lot about you from Naruto..." Menanei whispered into her ear.

Mana blushed then elbowed Menanei in the face, but instead of him flying backwards the figure disappeared in a poof of smoke. Clapping could be heard from behind her. "You know I think your my type. Maybe we should go on a date after this?"

"That's if you can win." Mana smirked. "Why don't you use that Senpuuashi that you used last time?"

"Sorry I'm not a type that like's to use the same thing twice so soon. I like to mix thing's up you know?" Menanei said. "Using the same thing twice is like giving your opponent the win, since they already know what will happen. Just like what your doing now with using those coins. I saw your last battle with them, and already have a plan on how to make those thing's useless. Really Mana-San I thought there was more to you..."

"You are a very interesting person Menanei-San. Here I thought you were just a flirt." Mana grinned.

"Can't I be both Mana-Chan?" Menanei said.

"OI, OI YOU TWO DO KNOW THIS IS AN OFFICIAL MATCH AND YOU ONLY HAVE ABOUT TWO MINUTE'S LEFT RIGHT? SO QUIT WITH THE FLIRTING AND MORE WITH THE ACTION!" Asakura sweat dropped.

Menanei vanished. Then was standing next to Asakura. "As you wish Announcer-Chan." He said, bowing to her. Then disappeared again back onto the stage.

"Alright getting serious again. How about I end this in three moves?" Menanei said. "Or maybe just one?"

"That is if you can." Mana smirked.

"Oh I can verily easily Mana-Chan. Since you haven't taken this match serious from the very beginning. Plus you don't have any of your gun's on you, making it much easier for me." Menanei said.

A barrage of coins came flying at Menanei as he stepped out of the way. Menanei slowly walked toward her, continuing to dodge the coins. When all of a sudden he stopped as another set of coin's came flying at him. When the coins were a few inch's from impact they disappeared.

All of a sudden Mana was lying on the stage. An imprint from where a coin had hit her was on her forehead.

"I told you that coins were useless against me." Menanei said, walking over to Mana and bending down. "Maybe next time when your not throwing a match we can have an actual fight. Where you can use your gun's."

Mana smirked at him. "So you figured out huh?"

"You made it pretty easy." Menanei said. "So you want to end it at this? Or do you want to actually fight?"

"Sorry I would love to actually continue our fight, but that blow to the head really hurt's. What did you do?" Mana asked.

"That's a secret." Mana said, in his usual cool tone. "I didn't think the Tatsumiya Mana would give up after a simple hit like that, but I suppose what ever mission your on is more important. So I'll let it slide."

"WINNER MENANEI!" Asakura announced. "WE NOW HAVE OUR FINAL FOUR! PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE BOARD TO SEE THE NEXT SET OF MATCH'S THAT WILL START SHORTLY." The screen reappeared showing the next match's.

Springfield, Negi V.S. Sakurazaki, Setsuna

Menanei V.S. Sanders, Ku: Nel

"I MUST ASK MENANEI HOW DID YOU GET ANOTHER MASK OF THE SAME DESIGN? IF I REMEMBER RIGHT IT WAS BROKEN WHEN YOU FOUGHT KU FEI."

"Let's just say I have a few spare's." Menanei said, walking off the stage.


	12. AN

Sorry Everyonw I'm quiting writing. This story is up for adoption. Look on my adoption page I made for more info or PM if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
